My Little Pony: Sacrificio
by Proyect-V
Summary: -Hace muchos años le prometí a alguien completar su sueño a pesar de que no iba a poder verlo realizado. Sacrifique muchas cosas por conseguir dicho objetivo incluyendo mis propios sueños, pero cada vez que estoy a punto de lograrlo se meten en mi camino.
1. Capitulo 1

Capítulo 1

El olor a carne quemada llenaba mis fosas nasales, la cortina de humo negro nublaba mi vista hasta el punto que no podía ver nada.

Sombras: sombras eran lo que me rodeaba; y sin importar cuánto me esforzaba, no podía ver nada más allá de mi nariz. De improviso, una voz empezó a escucharse. Al principio era tan tenue que no podía entender lo que decía; luego se volvió un susurro, y poco a poco se fue haciendo más fuerte y potente hasta que al final logré descifrar lo que decía. Pero lo que provenía de esta voz no eran palabras, sino gritos: gritos desgarradores que me hacían temblar hasta el fondo de mi alma. Entonces, empecé a sentir un ardor fuerte por todo mi cuerpo, causándome un dolor insoportable, y fue seguido por una sensación de vacío.

"Corre…no mires…". Esa débil voz sin cuerpo, que surgió repentinamente, era muy fácil de reconocer, tristemente.

-¿Papá? ¡Papá, nooo!


	2. El plan maestro

Capítulo 2

El plan maestro

-¡Jet!- Ese fue el primer sonido que logré captar tras despertarme de esa pesadilla. Lo primero que noté fue que estaba bañado en mi sudor, además de que mi respiración era acelerada.

-¡Jet, ¿estás bien?!- La voz que provenía del otro lado de la puerta metálica de mi cuarto era indudablemente femenina; me era familiar, pero el shock del sueño no me permitía ubicarla.

-Sí, estoy bien. Solo fue un mal sueño- respondí. Esta no era la primera vez que tenía una pesadilla así: eran constantes y diferentes, pero siempre se relacionaban en algunos aspectos, como el ardor, la oscuridad y los gritos. Con el tiempo uno se acostumbra, pero la sensación de miedo nunca desaparece.

-Sigo insistiendo en que deberías dejarme usar el hechizo de los sueños, pero no: prefieres causarnos ataques al corazón antes que dejar que te cure- escuché a la voz expresar su claro disgusto hacía mí.

Sí, es cierto que soy algo egoísta en cuanto a este tema de los gritos despertadores que doy a mis a compañeros; aún así, la razón real por la cual no dejaba que me quitaran las pesadillas era que estas me recordaban mi misión.

-En fin, hoy es "el gran día": hoy en la noche haremos "la movida" y pasaremos a la historia como los más grandes ladrones del mundo.

Cierto: se me había olvidado por la pesadilla. Hoy efectuaremos "el plan maestro", "la movida", "el gran paso"; cometeremos el crimen más grande e imperdonable de la historia, nos podrían colgar por ello; pero no nos importa, ya que si todo sale bien no solo tendremos tres, sino cuatro tiaras, y dos coronas, en total. No había tiempo que perder, por lo que me lancé fuera de la cama, me sacudí el amargo recuerdo del sueño y decidí prepararme.

-Bien, espérenme en la sala de reuniones. Estaré ahí en un momento.

-Como digas, Jet- respondió la voz mientras escuchaba a la dueña alejarse trotando por el pasillo.

Observé un momento mi cuarto, nada especial en él: una cama en un costado junto a una mesita de noche con una lámpara, y ya, solo lo esencial. La habitación era de metal (al igual que la mayoría de las cosas en la base) y poseía dos puertas, la que llevaba al pasillo y la que daba a mi baño personal.

Entré al baño, que se hallaba mayormente tapizado de cerámica blanca, mientras que el techo y la parte superior de la pared eran de color verde esmeralda. Me paré en frente del espejo del baño y me observé con detenimiento.

Bien, veamos. Alas: están en buen estado, pero las plumas están algo sucias; cabeza: la cara está brillante debido al sudor, y tengo lagañas en mis sensuales ojos verde esmeralda, ahora que lo pienso; mi cola y crin también son verde esmeralda, pero aun así mis ojos tienen un mayor brillo. La crin está desarreglada (como todas las mañanas) y me tomará algo de tiempo arreglarla. El resto de mi cuerpo está verde y sudado. En fin: necesito un baño, pensé mientras terminaba de ojearme en el espejo.

Tras tomar el baño me acomodé la crin y me encaminé a la sala de reuniones. El camino a la sala era corto, pero tenía prisa, por lo cual decidí volar hasta ella. Unos segundos de vuelo fueron lo que me tomó llegar a la puerta metálica que conectaba los pasillos del sector C con la sala principal, la cual también servía de sala de conferencias, pero no hoy. Al entrar en la sala principal no vi a nadie.

Me tardé más de lo esperado, pensé, mientras observaba la sala grande en frente de mí, cubierta de metal y con forma cuadrada; era de dos pisos, en el centro había una especie de mesa redonda con tres sillas alrededor, y en ambas paredes había escaleras que llevaban al segundo piso. Al otro lado de la sala se encontraba un ascensor, el cual servía de entrada principal, y en las esquinas superiores a este se encontraban los cerrojos del ascensor, en caso de emergencia.

Me senté en la silla que se encontraba de espaldas a la entrada de la base y presioné un botón secreto en uno de los brazos de la silla; inmediatamente un brillo magenta me cegó temporalmente y aparecí sentado en una sala oscura con una mesa de madera; en el centro de esta, se encontraba un documento con una palabra que no podía leer.

-Tardaste mucho, Jet- escuché la misma voz que sonó al otro de la puerta de mi cuarto, pero esta vez sí fui capaz de identificar a la dueña, a pesar de no poder verla.

-Sí, sí: como digas, Wave- respondí con algo de fastidio.

-¿Quién te crees tú para hablarle así al jefe?- escuché otra voz femenina unirse a la conversación.

-Alguien superior a ti – respondió Wave.

Y aquí vamos de nuevo, pensé, mientras escuchaba a Wave y a Gilda discutir. Me puse a pensar en todas las veces que han ocurrido estas "peleas". Siempre empezaban de la misma manera: Wave, ponía la madera, yo daba la chispa y Gilda aumentaba las brasas. ¿Por qué Gilda me defendía? Sencillo: primero que nada, es sumamente terca (como todos aquí); segundo: quiere caerme bien, ya que de este grupo de tres, yo soy el líder, Wave, la segunda al mando, y Gilda: ella quiere ser la segunda, es envidiosa y está cansada de ser "la tercera rueda" del grupo (según ella).

No puedo pensar con este griterío, y nos estamos saliendo del tema de la reunión

-¡Suficiente! Deberíamos hablar del plan maestro: no de quién tiene derecho de hablar o no -. En esa frase liberé todo el estrés producido por la pesadilla y la discusión, y al parecer funcionó, ya que callé las voces.

-En fin, empecemos con la reunión- escuché a Wave decir, mientras una imagen de un castillo tridimensional se alzaba ante mis ojos.

-Bien, veamos: la seguridad del castillo es alta, tanto de día como de noche; los guardias que protegen al castillo de día son tercos y fuertes, pero no son muy ágiles, además de que no ven casi nada en la oscuridad; mientras que los guardias nocturnos son veloces, ágiles y ven bien en la oscuridad; aun así, carecen de fuerza y resistencia en comparación con sus contrapartes diurnas; son muy sensibles a la luz.

Mientras Wave explicaba las fortalezas y debilidades de los guardias, el castillo fue remplazado por la imagen de dos diferentes guardias: uno era blanco y poseía una armadura dorada la cual dejaba al descubierto múltiples puntos frágiles del cuerpo, mientras que el otro guardia era azul y usaba una armadura negra.

-Hay dos guardias en cada puerta, y dependiendo de la longitud del pasillo, puede haber desde ocho hasta veinte. También hay guardias en los jardines y en las afueras del castillo.

Entonces, tenemos menos tiempo de lo planeado.

-Ahora, el plan es simple. Bien: nueve y media, luces fuera, ocurre el cambio de guardias, Gilda y yo suplantaremos a dos guardias: yo, a uno del interior del castillo y Gilda, a uno del exterior.

Sin duda, uno de los mejores planes que hemos tenido.

-Mientras Gilda encierra a los guardias diurnos y elimina a los guardias que pueda…

-¿Cómo que a los que pueda?

Gilda, no puedes dejar pasar una, ¿verdad?

-Okay, mientras Gilda elimina a los guardias exteriores, yo me encargaré de los interiores usando un hechizo de luz para cegarlos, y luego uno de sueño para dormirlos.

Bien, bien.

-Después de haber reducido sustancialmente a los guardias, Jet entrará por el balcón y tomará la primera tiara, mientras Gilda y yo localizamos a Luna; una vez localizada generaremos una distracción cercana para aislarla todo lo posible de los guardias.

Y ahora, mi gran momento.

-Jet, aquí es cuando debes ser veloz, ya que una vez aislada, entrarás, le quitarás la tiara y saldrás del lugar volando a toda velocidad.

Peligroso y audaz; me gusta.

-Recuerden usar estos: tienen un hechizo de teletransportación que se libera al romper el contenedor. Úsenlo solo en caso de emergencia.

Agarré uno de los collares que Wave puso en la mesa: era básicamente una esfera de cristal de la cual provenía un brillo magenta, y se hallaba amarrada a un cordel.

-¿Dudas?

-¿Qué hay del otro plan, no hablaremos de ese?- pregunté mientras dejaba la esfera en la mesa.

-No, Jet, ya que solo tú eres el que actuará en ese plan, decidí hacer un informe en vez de discutir sobre él.

Bien, leer. La verdad no me molesta leer - de hecho, lo disfruto -, pero Wave hace que cualquier texto sea aburrido.

-Okey, ya se pueden retirar- dije mientras les indicaba que se fueran.

Poco después de decir eso, un brillo magenta las cubrió a las dos, desapareciendo de la sala y dejándome solo con un informe muy aburrido por leer.

Mejor dejo de prolongar mi "tortura".

Apenas abrí el informe, lo primero que vi fue una imagen del imperio de cristal con indicaciones de cómo llegar al castillo sin ser visto.

Entro por una de las ventanas del primer piso.

Una fotografía de los pasillos apareció al pasar la página.

Veamos, Wave me sugiere que me dirija a la armería del primer piso, que me ponga un uniforme (si es que hay uno) y que espere hasta la hora del cambio; también dice que en caso de no poder llegar a la armería, debería esperar fuera del castillo hasta el cambio.

En la siguiente hoja encontré fotos del guardia que cuida la tiara, y un montón de apuntes.

Si el guardia va a recoger la tiara a las nueve de la noche, debo interceptarlo durante el cambio.

Al pasar de página vi imágenes de pasillos oscuros y cerrados.

Podría interceptar al guardia antes del cambio: todo depende de dónde y cuándo esté solo.

La última página poseía fotos de un tal "Shining Armor" y múltiples advertencias.

Fuerte, inteligente, ágil, veloz, con experticia en combate y, para completar, es un unicornio. Suena como una gran fiesta de bienvenida.

Y para terminar el informe, un sobre pegado a la carpeta.

¿Y esto?

Dentro del sobre había otro collar con una esfera de vidrio la cual contenía un brillo magenta y junto a este, una nota.

Así que un hechizo que bloquea la magia por unos segundos, ¿eh? Esto va a ser muy fácil., pensé mientras cerraba el informe y guardaba ambos collares en el sobre.

Hoy los Babylon Rogues haremos historia: hoy le robaremos a las tres princesas de Equestria


	3. La tiara de cristal

Capítulo 3

Parte 1/3

La Tiara de Cristal

Horas; llevaba horas esperando al cambio de guardias; llevaba horas encerrado en ese almacén, esperando a que diesen las nueve de la noche.

Sabía que había iniciado el plan muy temprano, debí traer cartas o algo así.

Había estado ahí por dos o tres horas, sin hacer nada, sin que pasara nada. Al cabo de unos segundos escuché el dulce sonido de las campanas indicando que ya era hora del cambio.

Bien, Jet. Llegó la hora del show, pensé mientras buscaba con mis cascos mi _extreme gear_: una especie de armadura aerodinámica diseñada por Wave y usada en carreras. Después de unos segundos logré encontrar la primera parte del artefacto; era como una de las piezas metálicas que llevaban los guardias en la espalda, pero con aperturas para las alas, y más resistente y liviana. Era negra, con líneas verdes curveadas, las cuales pasaban por los bordes del _gear_ y de las aperturas de las que salían las alas. Mientras me colocaba la primera parte del gear, mis ojos dieron con la segunda parte de la armadura; un casco con un diseño igual que el resto y con apertura para las orejas, además de poseer un visor naranja retráctil el cual protegía los ojos y se activaba cada vez que su usuario tomaba vuelo. Wave incluyó esto a la armadura después de que, en un entrenamiento, algo se le metiera en el ojo en pleno vuelo, causando que chocara.

Bien, veamos. Extreme gear, listo; collares con hechizos, listo. Creo que eso es todo.

Respiré hondo y salí del pequeño almacén para encontrar las luces de los pasillos apagadas en su mayoría.

Okay, vamos a interceptar al guardia, pensé mientras tomaba vuelo. Mientras volaba sigilosamente por los pasillos y evadía a los guardias, no podía dejar de pensar que algo iba a salir mal.

Solo son los nervios, Jet. Eso es todo, solo son nervios, me dije a mí mismo a medida que avanzaba por los pasillos.

No podía dejar de decirme esa frase debido a que ese pensamiento se rehusaba a salir de mí cabeza; aun así, todo estaba saliendo bien (lo cual era de esperarse para un ladrón de mi talla): mis habilidades me permitían entrar y salir de cualquier lugar sin dejar rastro de que había estuve ahí, como un fantasma.

Tras unos diez o quince minutos de moverme a través de los sinuosos, largos y oscuros pasillos del castillo, llegué a uno de los más recónditos, por el cual pasaría el guardia. El pasillo era considerablemente pequeño y estrecho en comparación con los demás del castillo, además de estar alejado de las zonas de mayor vigilancia (sin duda alguna el mejor lugar para realizar una emboscada). El pasillo estaba hecho de cristal (como todo en el reino), poseía pilares grandes y gruesos a los lados los cuales convergían en el techo en un punto medio formando un arco. No sabría decir de qué color era la estructura ya que, dependiendo del ángulo en el que se viera, era el color y la tonalidad de esta.

Hubiera observado con más detenimiento la hermosa estructura que se hallaba en frente de mí, pero debía estar concentrado; el guardia podía aparecer en cualquier momento y debía estar preparado para su llegada. Me oculté en la cima de uno de los arcos formado por los pilares y esperé a que el guardia y su escolta entraran al pasillo, pero tras cinco o seis minutos sin que apareciera, empecé a angustiarme y a hacerme preguntas.

¿Será que me he equivocado de pasillo? No, es igual que el de la foto, seguramente se retrasó un par de minutos; aun así no he visto a ningún guardia por aquí; a decir verdad, no he visto a nadie por aquí, lo cual es raro ya que sí el guardia encargado de llevar la tiara a su lugar pasara por aquí…

En ese momento comprendí la razón por la cual el pasillo se encontraba tan solo, el "guardia de la tiara" no iba a pasar por ahí. Casi al instante entré en pánico y empecé a pensar en una solución.

Sabía que algo iba a salir mal, algo me lo decía. Ese Shining Armor debe de ser más paranoico de lo que creí. Ahora: debo encontrar a ese guardia y rápido.

Nunca había volado tan velozmente en una misión de sigilo: el castillo era grande y el tiempo que tenía era muy limitado. Me llevaban cinco o seis minutos de ventaja y ya que había demasiadas rutas posibles, resolví esperarlo en la entrada de la biblioteca, lugar donde se encontraba la princesa, seguramente haciendo papeleo o lo que fuera que tuviese que hacer el líder de un reino.

Probablemente algo muuuy aburrido, pensé mientras me acercaba velozmente a la biblioteca. Pero al llegar al pasillo, me encontré con siete guardias: seis eran ponis y el de la tiara era un unicornio. Cuatro ponis escoltaban al unicornio y los otros dos cuidaban la entrada a la biblioteca y, para empeorar, el pasillo estaba bien iluminado.

Okay, veamos: tengo cinco segundos antes de que abran la puerta, me tomará dos segundos apagar las luces, uno para acabar con los guardias de la puerta, dos para eliminar a la escolta y tres al guardia de la tiara (dos para lanzarle la esfera y uno para noquearlo); por último me tomara entre diez y quince segundos cambiarme de ropa con el guardia: fácil.

Una vez finalizada mi estrategia decidí ponerla en práctica.

Volé a altas velocidades sobre todas las luces apagándolas con mis alas. Una vez apagadas las luces, pude escuchar las voces alarmadas de los guardias y pude ver que los guardias de la puerta estaban a punto de entrar a la biblioteca a alertar a la princesa. No podía permitir eso.

Volé lo más rápido que pude y me llevé a los dos guardias por el medio, chocándolos contra la pared e interceptándolos justo a tiempo; sorprendentemente salí ileso del choque.

Inmediatamente noté una luz como de la de una linterna iluminando la puerta donde se encontraban los guardias.

-¡Rápido, abran las puertas e informen a la princesa de un posible intruso!- escuché decir al unicornio mientras buscaba a los dos guardias que había neutralizado.

Tenía que evitar que los dos guardias abrieran la puerta, pero al hacerlo perdería el factor sorpresa gracias al unicornio y su "cacho" fosforescente. Por lo cual decidí dirigir su atención a otra cosa.

Nuevamente levanté vuelo y arremetí contra los guardias detrás del unicornio, dejándolos inconscientes y llamando la atención de todos los guardias del pasillo. Esa distracción fue todo lo que necesitaba para poder eliminar a los dos guardias cercanos a la puerta sin ser notado por el tercero.

-Chicos, ¿dónde están?

El guardia claramente estaba asustado, así que opté por aprovechar que tenía la defensa baja y le lance la esfera con el hechizo de anulación de la magia.

No pude haber tenido una mejor puntería: la esfera de vidrio impactó contra la punta del cuerno del unicornio, liberando el hechizo, el cual no solo le bloqueó la magia sino que también lo cegó.

Inmediatamente tacleé al guardia y lo estrellé contra uno de los pilares y, una vez que confirmé que estaba noqueado, proseguí a colocarme su armadura.

Abrí lentamente una de las puertas de la biblioteca y entré con paso decisivo a la habitación. Era más grande de lo que creía, poseía dos pisos y se extendía por un largo pasillo. Encontrar a la princesa sería un poco más difícil de lo que había pensado; por fortuna, logré ubicarla casi inmediatamente después de observar el segundo piso por un rato. Subí velozmente por las escaleras que se encontraban en el lado izquierdo de la entrada al pasillo del primer piso, ya que era la más cercana de las dos, y troté hasta toparme con una montaña de papeles la cual se hallaba sobre un escritorio de madera.

-¡Ejem! He venido a recoger la tiara- dije mientras esperaba con impaciencia a que me entregara la tiara.

-Claro- escuché una voz femenina responderme al otro lado de la montaña de papeles. Detrás de dicha montaña de documentos surgió una alicornio de color fucsia, con una frondosa cabellera tricolor: amarilla, magenta y púrpura. Poseía una cola con un diseño idéntico al de su "melena", tenía ojos color fucsia (algo grisáceos en mi opinión), y lo más importante: una hermosa tiara de oro puro con una gema roja incrustada en el centro.

Era hermosa, bella (como todas las princesas); pero no mi tipo. Se le notaba el cansancio con solo verla a los ojos; aun así, lograba disimularlo bien.

-No eres el mismo guardia de siempre…- dijo en un tono neutral.

¡Sabía que se daría cuenta! La princesa… ¿Candance, era? Sí. Sabía que la princesa Candance se daría cuenta.

-Sí, verás: el otro guardia no pudo venir a recoger la tiara, le cayó mal la cena y me ofrecí para tomar su lugar.

-Bien- respondió Candance con algo de sequedad.

Parece algo amargada, seguramente es por el papeleo. Yo también estaría molesto si tuviera que pasar toda el día haciendo papeleo. Debo reforzar la poca confianza que tiene hacía mí si quiero que me de esa tiara.

-¿Se encuentra bien, princesa? Se ve cansada, debería tomar un descanso, dormir o reposar un rato.

Al principio pareció irritarle mi pregunta, pero un segundo después abrió los ojos como si se hubiera dado cuenta de algo, poniendo una mirada de… ¿arrepentimiento? Respondió:

-Ah, sí. Perdón si he sido grosera, como dices, estoy cansada.

-Deberías tomarte el fin de semana libre.

-No puedo.

-Tampoco podrás hacer mucho si mueres por falta de sueño.

Apenas terminé la frase entendí la gravedad de mis palabras, mi comentario causó que ella se sorprendiera y hasta pude detectar algo de miedo en sus ojos.

Perfecto, Jet. Bien hecho, gana su confianza y luego arrójala a un pozo sin fondo. Aunque, ahora que lo pienso, los alicornios son inmortales. No sé ni me importa, el punto aquí es que la cagué.

-Disculpe princesa, no era mi intención…

-No es necesario que te disculpes, a fin de cuentas es la verdad no he dormido casi nada esta semana con el papeleo y los inconvenientes con el tren. Hay que esperar a que se descongelen las vías para que el tren pueda llegar con las provisiones que hacen falta, sí es que están no se han congelado y dañado, y…

-No te preocupes, todo va a salir bien. Te diré qué: dame la tiara y ve a dormir. Yo buscare a Shining Armor después de guardar la tiara. Veremos en qué te ayudamos para así disminuir la carga que llevas encima de ti, y así podrás tener ese descanso que tanto te mereces.

-Pero Shining está…

-No hay pero que valga, dame eso, recoge tus cosas y ve a dormir- dije mientras le quitaba gentilmente la tiara y la empujaba de regreso al escritorio para que ordenara los papeles y luego fuera a dormir.

-Muchas gracias por todo- me dijo Candance mientras organizaba el pequeño desorden de papeles con su magia.

-A su servicio.

Candance respondió con una sonrisa y se volteó para centrarse en su tarea y, mientras ella hacía eso, yo me di media vuelta y me dirigí a la salida de la biblioteca. Bajé las escaleras velozmente y en lo que estaba a punto de salir de la biblioteca…

-¡Espera!- escuché gritar a la princesa. En ese momento me quedé congelado en el lugar donde me encontraba mientras el tiempo se ralentizaba para mí mientras un pensamiento me cruzaba la cabeza: Te descubrieron.

Okay, esto puede verse mal pero al menos tengo la tiara y estoy en frente de la salida. Aemás de que hay ventanas en los pasillos adyacentes al de la entrada a la biblioteca por los cuales podría salir sin problemas. Sí vuelo por entre los callejones, podré perder a los guardias y si eso no funciona… siempre podré perderlos en la nieve y claro, me queda el hechizo de Wave.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?- escuché a Candance sacándome de mi trance.

¡Gracias al cielo solo quiere mi nombre!

-Jet- respondí mientras volteaba la cabeza y le mostraba mi mejor sonrisa.

-Jet, ¿eh? Lo recordaré.

Por mi seguridad, espero que no, pensé mientras le daba la espalda.

Una vez terminada la conversación, salí de la biblioteca, me volví a colocar mi Extreme Gear y salí volando por una ventana alejándome a toda velocidad del imperio de cristal.


	4. Memorias

Capítulo 3

Parte 2/3

Memorias

Mientras volaba por el helado cielo del norte de Equestria, no podía dejar de contemplar la hermosa tiara que se encontraba en mis cascos.

¿En serio vale la pena robarle sus tiaras a las tres princesas del reino? ¿Vale la pena arriesgarlo todo solo porque alguien nos lo dijo?

No podía dejar de pensar en los hechos que nos habían llevado a los Babylon a cometer tal estupidez.

Empezó un día… lunes, creo. Estaba sentado en mi escritorio, en mi despacho, pensando en cómo mejorar las sesiones de entrenamiento de los Rogues. Como los ladrones profesionales que éramos, el entrenamiento era rudo: se basa en infiltración, agilidad, combate (en la mañana) y, como corredores natos que éramos, practicábamos de noche con carreras de cualquier tipo; especialmente el nuevo estilo de carreras que se volvía más famoso cada día: de Extreme Gear.

En dichas carreras los corredores (que eran alados) debían mantenerse lo más cercanos al suelo posible (ya que así era más fácil reconocer si un corredor se salía del circuito), podías hacer piruetas en el aire impulsándote con las alas o los cascos. Esto solo se podía lograr usando una rampa, ya que así se ganaba más altitud y por ende más tiempo para realizar maniobras.

Estos "trucos" eran juzgados por los jueces, los cuales te premiaban con estrellas de oro que te protegían de las penalizaciones; es decir: si cometías una infracción como tomar un atajo ilegal o chocar a un oponente, los jueces en vez de penalizarte te quitaban una estrella; en cambio, si cometías una infracción y no poseías estrellas podían hasta descalificarte.

Para obtener las estrellas de oro necesitabas dos de plata y para obtener una estrella de plata necesitabas cinco de bronce, las cuales obtenías realizando piruetas realmente buenas. Lo peor de todo es que las estrellas no se guardaban, lo que significa que si al terminar una carrera tenías dos estrellas, al comenzar otra no poseías al inicio las estrellas acumuladas en la carrera anterior. (Fastidioso, pero con el tiempo te acostumbrabas.)

Pero una de las razones por las cuales destacaba este estilo de carreras era por el hechizo de velocidad. Solo se utilizaba en los competidores carentes de alas, permitiendo a todas las especies y razas competir. Una vez corrí contra una unicornio veloz, la cual a pesar de todo, no me dio problemas.

Han pasado 16 años, y todavía no ha habido nadie que pueda darme batalla como tú.

Ese día siempre lo recordaré, fue el día en que corrí contra otra poni veloz, casi tan rápida como yo. Pero al final le gané - y no solo eso: la humillé -.

Decidí sacudirme los pensamientos de mi antigua rival de la cabeza y volver a centrarme en las carreras.

Lo último que queda por decir de estas carreras son las clases de corredores que había. En total eran tres categorías: los "pesados" o fuertes, solían ser los más lentos y se destacaban por su habilidad con las curvas cerradas, y por poseer mejores atajos, los "bloqueados", que eran aquellos con obstáculos imposibles de esquivar, por lo que lo único que quedaba por hacer era abrirse paso a golpes, cosa que solo los pesados podían hacer - ya que suelen ser los más fuertes -; estos eran considerados los mejores atajos por ser directos. Un claro ejemplo de los pesados era Gilda: usaba sus puños para abrirse paso entre los obstáculos; además, era la más lenta de los tres, aunque nunca lo admitiera.

Luego venían los "equilibrados". Como dice su nombre, eran los corredores con velocidad media y los que tomaban los atajos normales, los cuales consistían en aros mágicos que se encontraban posicionados de manera que formaban un camino, y cuando entrabas a uno de estos eras teletransportado a través del camino. Este proceso tardaba unos segundos, lo cual los hacía más lentos que los atajos de los pesados y como se activaban con magia, solo criaturas con el poder de canalizar y usar la magia podían usarlo (unicornios, alicornios, etc). Por ejemplo, Wave: ella era la más rápida de los tres (después de mi, claro).

Por último teníamos a la mejor clase: los "livianos". Éramos ágiles y veloces pero poseíamos los peores atajos.

Es más, ni siquiera son atajos: lo único para lo que sirven es para lucirse

Verán: los atajos de los veloces eran tubos especiales que aumentaban tu velocidad pero era difícil tomarlos ya que debías deslizarte sobre tus cascos traseros y debías mantener el equilibrio con tus alas. Aun así era complicado, y lo peor de todo era que estos atajos tomaban curvas muy abiertas por lo cual eran los menos directos de todos. El mejor ejemplo a nivel mundial de los veloces: yo, Jet.

En fin, la razón por la que me gustaba este estilo de carreras era por ser muy desafiantes. Los circuitos eran impresionantes y difíciles. Más que nada, para entrenar para estas carreras mejorábamos nuestros reflejos, velocidad, resistencia y fuerza.

Ese día estaba tratando de unir los entrenamientos en uno solo (no recuerdo ni por qué, ni para qué).

-Tal vez si combino sigilo con velocidad y reflejos… pero eso ya lo hacemos. Tal vez si hago que las sesiones de combate… no, no funcionara; y si combino los reflejos con… ¡¿Qué rayos estoy diciendo?! Debe haber alguna manera de poder unirlos en un solo entrenamiento largo; aun así siento que eso sería demasiado para nosotros. No es que seamos débiles ni nada pero, de un entrenamiento de tres horas a uno de seis es exageradamente estúpido. Además, ¿por qué hago esto? No es como si no estuviéramos acostumbrados a dormir poco: a la semana dormimos cuarenta y nueve horas y eso es más que suficiente- dije mientras por fin me daba por vencido.

Llevaba horas intentando unir los dos entrenamientos en uno, desde las nueve de la noche y ya eran las tres de la madrugada (según el reloj en la pared). Ya faltaba poco para el alba y no había descansado recosté en el espaldar de mi silla y paseé la vista por el cuarto.

Era uno de los pocos cuartos tapizados de toda la base. Una alfombra roja con detalles dorados adornaba todo el piso y en el centro de esta se hallaba la imagen de una lámpara dorada de genio, de la cual salía un humo dorado por la boquilla y la envolvía. Las paredes eran de madera tallada a casco y se hallaban tapizadas en la parte inferior y superior con un diseño similar al de la alfombra, pero sin la lámpara. Poseía una biblioteca en la pared izquierda, y en la derecha se encontraba una vitrina llena de los trofeos de carreras que los Rogues habíamos ganado. También había dos sillas negras enfrente de mi escritorio el cual era de caoba. Sobre este había varios papeles llenos de borrones, tachones y anotaciones en rojo. Ahora que lo pienso, no hay mucha diferencia entre lo que hacía y lo que hacía un regente: ambos teníamos que preocuparnos de las condiciones físicas y psicológicas de nuestros subordinados además de tomar las decisiones difíciles; y, lo peor de todo, hacer el papeleo. Por suerte la cantidad de papeleo que hacía era casi nula comparada con la que hacía un rey.

Detrás de mí se encontraba un cuadro de mi equipo, los Babylon Rogues. En la foto se podía apreciar a cada miembro del grupo. Gilda se encontraba en el fondo, brazos apoyados sobre mi hombro y el de Wave. Gilda era la más grande de los tres, lo cual era algo obvio considerando que era una grifing. Poseía un pico amarillo, sus plumas eran blancas y poseía tres plumas moradas en la parte inferior del cuello al igual que alrededor de sus ojos, los cuales eran amarillos. Poseía unas alas cubiertas de plumas marrones, tenía un pelaje del mismo color que cubría todo su torso, la parte de sus patas delanteras (las cuales eran garras de águila al final) y todas sus patas traseras (las cuales eran de león). También tenía una cola de león marrón (aunque no salía en la foto). Gilda estaba sonriendo en la foto, tenía sus grandes alas abiertas y llevaba puesto su Extreme Gear, el cual era gris y poseía detalles rojos.

Al lado derecho de la foto se encontraba Wave. Wave era probablemente el miembro más enigmático del grupo. La razón: era una alicornio, y no sabíamos nada de su pasado. Era totalmente blanca y tanto su crin como su cola eran de un color magenta algo oscuro. Por lo general usaba un pañuelo blanco para sujetarse y protegerse la "melena" de cualquier suciedad, ya que era la mecánica del grupo, aunque también actuaba como química, y cuando no era química era física, o matemática, o medica, y así sucesivamente; y como era la clase de "sábelo todo" que le gustaba llevar todo a la práctica, siempre terminaba hecha un desastre, lo cual era malo ya que eso causaba que acaparara el baño por horas lavándose la crin y… bueno, ya saben por qué usaba un pañuelo.

Wave también cargaba siempre consigo un collar con una esfera roja en él. Esa esfera era todo para Wave: su mundo, su vida, etcétera. No sabía mucho de esa esfera, excepto que era como una computadora y proyectaba lo que Wave llamaba "hologramas"; también cumplía la función de diario. Es más, gracias a que una vez le robé la esfera a Wave es que descubrí su nombre completo, Magic Wave; además del hecho de que estudió en la escuela de yo qué sé de Celestia. Según su diario, ella era la mejor estudiante hasta que se fue por alguna razón que desconocía.

En la foto, Wave llevaba su Extreme Gear el cual era de una tonalidad entre blanco y plateado y se hallaba adornado con detalles magenta. Estaba sonriendo mientras lucía sus ojos magenta, a los que siempre les sacaba provecho a la hora de engatusar y sacar información.

Y a la izquierda del cuadro me encontraba yo, con la cabeza ligeramente inclinada hacia la derecha mientras mostraba mi clásica expresión de "soy mejor que tú" la cual consistía de una sonrisa del lado izquierdo y una mirada determinante.

Tras observar el despacho un par de segundos más, resolví retirarme a mi cuarto por un par de horas de sueño; pero apenas abrí la puerta de madera, me encontré con una caja de regalo. Era roja, con una cinta blanca que terminaba formando un lazo; en uno de los extremos de este se encontraba un pequeño trozo de papel. Tomé el obsequio con mis dientes y me encaminé de regreso al escritorio. Una vez sentado proseguí a examinar el regalo; el trozo de papel que llevaba no daba ningún dato del posible remitente: todo lo que decía era _Jet_.

No estaba muy seguro de si debía abrirlo. Muchos potros me querían muerto; además, el regalo no podía ser de mis aliados. Gilda me lo hubiese entregado en persona para asegurarse de que supiera que fue ella quien tuvo el detalle y no Wave. Y Wave nunca hubiera olvidado escribir su nombre en la tarjeta ya que, al ser perfeccionista, nunca hubiera dejado un espacio en blanco.

Decidí tomar precauciones antes de abrir el obsequio, así que lo agité levemente y aguardé en silencio. No pasó nada, volví a agitar la caja, con más fuerza esta vez, y escuché un objeto chocar contra las paredes de la caja.

Parece ser algo cúbico por el sonido seco que hace, y no ha explotado hasta el momento, así que… me arriesgaré, pensé mientras retiraba lentamente la cinta que aseguraba el regalo.

Una vez retirada la cinta, proseguí a quitar la tapa del regalo con los casco y me sorprendí al ver lo que había adentro.

La caja en sí contenía un cubo de cristal, que poseía en una cara la lámpara que se encontraba en la alfombra del piso, y en las otras caras había grabados antiguos, probablemente un mensaje o código.

La precisión en el grabado, la elegancia del diseño y la energía que emanaba, no había duda alguna; ese cubo provenía de Babylon Garden.

-¡Wave, Gilda! ¡Wave, Gilda!- gritaba mientras volaba en busca de mis compañeras.

Una vez reunidos los tres en mi oficina, Wave empezó a examinar el cubo.

-Sí, Jet, tienes razón: este cubo proviene de Babylon Garden- dijo mientras colocaba el cubo en el escritorio.

-Pero, ¿qué es?- pregunté sin quitarle los ojos de encima al cubo.

-Si, y ¿quién lo dejo en la puerta de la oficina?- preguntó Gilda mientras tomaba la caja de regalo.

-El cubo en sí parece ser una celda de energía mágica casi vacía. Eso, o es una especie de mapa. Y en cuanto a tu pregunta, Gilda: no encontré nada que indicara quién envió el cubo a Jet, así que ya puedes dejar de jugar con la caja. No vas a encontrar nada.

Gilda le respondió a Wave con un gruñido mientras empezaba a rasgar el papel de regalo:

-¿Un mapa? ¿Qué te hace pensarlo?

-Bueno, si te fijas en el orden del grabado, notarás que parecen instrucciones más que nada.

Me acerqué al cubo y examiné el grabado nuevamente: sin duda alguna eran instrucciones. Por suerte se podían leer con facilidad. Al menos a mí se me hacía fácil: era experto en todo lo que tenía que ver con Babylon Garden, su lengua, su escritura, su cultura, etc.

Sabía tanto y a la vez tan poco de ese reino que no sabía si sentirme orgulloso, o avergonzado. Pero a pesar de que podía traducir lo que decía el cubo, iba a tomarme tiempo: la escritura Babylon era muy compleja, una palabra puede significar muchas cosas por lo que el cubo podía tener diversas instrucciones en una sola cara dependiendo de la interpretación que se le diera a las palabras.

-¿Conque no quedaba nada en la caja, eh?- dijo Gilda mientras arrojaba un trozo de papel doblado en la mesa.

-¿Dónde estaba esto?- preguntó Wave mientras desdoblaba el trozo de papel.

-Debajo del papel de regalo.

Wave abrió el papel y al rato sonrió.

-Jet, creo que sé qué debemos hacer.

Ese papel y ese cubo enviados por un ser sin rostro, eran la razón de que ahora estaba volando hacia la cima de esa montaña, a toda velocidad, hacía la ciudadela de Canterlot, hacía el castillo, hacia lo que hasta la fecha era probablemente la mayor estupidez de mi vida. Claro, si salía con vida.


	5. Sol y Luna

Capitulo 2 3/3

Sol y Luna

-¿Jet, me copias?- escuché a Wave a través del intercomunicador del casco.

-Sí, Wave, te escucho. ¿Cómo van las cosas?- pregunté mientras sobrevolaba los tejados de la ciudadela sin ser visto.

-Bien, casi todos los guardias del jardín norte y sur han sido "despachados". Gilda encerró a los guardias del turno diurno en sus cuartos. La mayoría de los guardias interiores del castillo están algo "cansados" como para hacer guardia.

-Bien, ¿algo más?

-Sí, considerando que Gilda no eliminó a todos los guardias, sugiero que no vueles hasta el balcón primero, ve a ras del suelo y al llegar a la torre norte lo haces.

-Entendido Wave. Gilda, quiero que tú y Wave localicen a Luna; yo me encargo del resto de los guardias y de Celestia.

-De inmediato jefe. Ya oíste, Wave: empieza a buscar a la princesa- dijo Gilda con algo de soberbia en su voz.

-Ya estoy en ello. A decir verdad, llevo en ello un buen tiempo, mientras tú te dedicabas a jugar con los guardias.

¡Maldita sea, Wave!, pensé mientras apagaba la radio para no escuchar la pelea entre las dos.

Apenas llegué a la entrada de los jardines del castillo, noté la ausencia de guardias en el área.

Bien, al menos no perdieron el tiempo discutiendo mientras no estaba presente.

Mientras me acercaba al castillo, no pude evitar notar las estatuas que adornaban el jardín. Algunas eran grandes, otras pequeñas, pero no tenía tiempo para detenerme a admirarlas: debía llegar a la torre norte.

Veamos: la manera más rápida de llegar al jardín norte es a través del castillo, pero puede haber muchos guardias y me tomaría mucho tiempo eliminarlos o llegar al otro lado sin ser visto, pensé mientras caminaba sigilosamente por el caminito de piedra.

-Wave, ¿qué tan despejado se encuentran los niveles inferiores del castillo? - pregunté mientras observaba la entrada principal del castillo.

-¡Jet! Hagas lo que hagas, no entres por la puerta principal. Ahora que lo pienso, no entres al castillo: hay demasiados guardias del tercer piso para abajo.

-Sí, sí, entendido. Rodearé el castillo.

-Otra cosa: el jardín este es el más grande de todos y el que menos guardias posee, mientras que el oeste es más corto pero hay demasiados guardias.

-Gracias, Wave, tendré eso en mente. ¿Cómo van con Luna? ¿Ya localizaron a la princesa?

-Negativo, Jet; no hay señal del objetivo en el cuarto piso. Me dirijo al quinto piso.

-No hace falta, Wave. Tampoco se encuentra ahí: me estoy moviendo al sexto piso - respondió Gilda.

-Okay. Empezaré a registrar los niveles más bajos del castillo, tengo el presentimiento de que puede estar en la sala del trono.

-Bien, sigan registrando el castillo y apenas localicen a la princesa me avisan- respondí mientras atravesaba el umbral que separaba el jardín sur del este.

El jardín este era considerablemente grande (en comparación con el resto). Tenía un camino de baldosas de piedra pulida que se dividía en varios caminos secundarios (los cuales rodeaban las estatuas del jardín y se conectaban entre sí). Todas las estatuas tenían rosas y flores rodeándolas, los bordes de los caminos se hallaban adornados con arbustos pequeños y la grama era verde frondosa, y a lo lejos del camino se podían apreciar varios árboles y arbustos a lo largo del jardín.

Mientras caminaba por el largo camino de piedra, no podía dejar de sentir que algo andaba mal.

¡Maldición, no otra vez! Mejor me apresuro en llegar al jardín norte., pensé mientras tomaba vuelo.

Tras unos segundos de vuelo al ras del suelo, observé cómo un gran laberinto de arbustos se alzaba a lo lejos. El camino de piedra se dividía en tres justo enfrente del laberinto: un camino lo atravesaba, otro se desviaba a la derecha y entraba a un pequeño bosque, y el otro se desviaba a la izquierda cruzando un claro.

Al cuerno con las recomendaciones de Wave: volaré sobre ese jodido laberinto.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, volé velozmente sobre el laberinto mientras observaba a un par de guardias en él y otros cuantos en el bosque.

¡¿Cómo es posible que no noten la ausencia de sus compañeros o que no se percaten de mi presencia?! ¿Acaso las últimas tres crisis en el castillo no les enseñó nada?, y ¿dónde estaban cuando Nigthmare, Discord y los Changelings atacaron? Sin duda alguna son unos ineptos.

Apenas crucé el laberinto, me lancé dentro de un arbusto, ya que al otro lado del laberinto había tres guardias los cuales siguieron de largo.

Okay, no volveré a hacer eso por el resto de la misión.

Tras unos segundos de trote, pude visualizar la entrada al jardín norte que se hallaba custodiada por cuatro guardias: dos al otro lado del umbral y dos de mi lado.

Gilda, si no puedes eliminar a todos los guardias, al menos elimina a los de las puertas.

-Gilda, ¿dónde escondiste a los guardias que noqueaste?- pregunte mientras analizaba mis opciones.

-En los árboles- respondió Gilda algo irritada.

Bien, debo cambiarme nuevamente de ropa, pero… no hay tiempo para ello, lo sé. Mejor será generar una distracción, y ya sé con qué.

Miré sobre mi cabeza y en el árbol que había justo al lado del camino pude ver a un guardia inconsciente en una rama, recostado del tronco. Volé hasta encontrarme a su mismo nivel y le quité el casco.

Okay, una vez que haga esto el factor sorpresa será eliminado de la ecuación y voltearán el castillo para encontrarnos cuando hayan descubierto la ausencia de los otros; aunque con lo "suspicaces" que son, muy probablemente no lo noten. Aún así, más vale que Wave y Gilda localicen a la princesa rápido, porque si no, habrá problemas.

Observé a los cuatro guardias y (cruzando los cascos para que mi plan funcionara) arrojé el casco del guardia hacía el camino de piedra con toda mi fuerza. El sonido del casco resonó por todo el jardín, causando que mordiera mi labio inferior mientras pensaba en el exceso de fuerza que usé. Aun así esa fuerza logró llamar la atención de los guardias, que abandonaron sus puestos casi al instante.

Justo después de que se hubieran alejado lo suficiente, crucé volando al jardín sur y, sin dudarlo por un segundo, me dirigí al balcón de la princesa Celestia a toda velocidad.

-Wave, Gilda, ¿ya encontraron a Luna?- pregunté mientras observaba balcón de la "diosa" del sol acercarse velozmente.

-No, pero creo saber dónde está- respondió Wave

-Mejor que estén en ese lugar, porque ya no contamos con el factor sorpresa- dije apagando la radio mientras entraba al cuarto de Celestia.

Pero una vez dentro de su cuarto, se me helo la sangre por segunda vez en el día. La princesa y su tiara no se hallaban ahí. Inmediatamente la frustración empezó a apoderarse de mí seguida de una rabia incontrolable. Todos los problemas y horas de planeación que atravesamos para llegar aquí y no poder obtener lo que queríamos. Todo estaba perdido: le había fallado nuevamente a mis compañeros, mis aliados y en especial a mis padres.

Estaba a punto de sentarme a llorar de la rabia hasta que…

-¡Jet, localicé a las princesas! ¡Están en la sala del trono!- escuché a Wave decir por la radio. Inmediatamente recuperé la esperanza y corrí al balcón.

-¿¡Dónde?!- pregunté mientras me paraba sobre la baranda del balcón.

-Tercer piso, ala norte.

Apenas escuche el lugar donde se encontraban las princesas, me dejé caer y empecé a planear hacía el ala norte visibilizando mi objetivo: una ventana unos metros debajo de mí.

Pude ver a Gilda acercarse a la ventana y usar sus alas para abrir las ventanas con el viento generado por estas, el cual no solo abrió la ventana: sino que también apago gran parte de las luces de la sala del trono. Gilda se quito de la ventana justo en el momento en el que entre por esta hacía las princesas.

Casi no tuve tiempo de visualizar el escenario en frente de mí; había seis guardias cerca de las princesas, quienes se hallaban lado a lado. Sin considerar las consecuencias de mis actos (como si me hubiesen importado), tacleé a las princesas, les quite las tiaras y salí atravesando un vitral al otro lado de la habitación.

¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Tengo las tiaras de las dos regentes de Equestria, las diosas! ¡Acabo de robarle a las dos ponis más poderosas del mundo!.

-¡Jet!- escuché unas voces detrás de mí. Volteé para ver detrás de mí a Wave, Gilda y todo un ejército de pegasos con armaduras reales.

Tras unos segundos de vuelo, entramos a la ciudad, y pocos segundos después, me acorde de las esferas.

-¡Wave, Gilda, el hechizo!- grité mientras doblábamos en una esquina.

Tanto Wave como Gilda rompieron el envase de vidrio que llevaban guindando en el cuello, liberando el hechizo y desapareciendo en un brillo magenta. Yo también me hubiera teletransportado, si no hubiese sido por el hecho de haber perdido mi collar.

Genial; se me debió haber caído al salir por el vitral. Supongo que deberé perderlos de la manera difícil. Esto será divertido.

Perder a los guardias era más difícil de lo que creí; aun así, decidí jugar con ellos, y empecé a tomar callejones y curvas cerradas, divirtiéndome mientras veía como uno que otro chocaba contra alguna pared u otro objeto.

Bien, bien, ya basta de juegos: vámonos de aquí, pensé mientras aumentaba mi velocidad.

Tras haber volado unos segundos a máxima velocidad, volteé para ver a los guardias muy atrás.

¡Ja! Esto es muy…¿Qué es eso?

A través de los guardias pude ver algo azul abriéndose paso a toda velocidad.

-¿Acaso esa es…?- pregunté mientras recuerdos de mi infancia regresaban a mi mente.

No había duda alguna: el poni (o mejor dicho, la poni) que me seguía era aquella chica que me dio pelea por primera y hasta ahora única vez en mi vida en una carrera, era la chica que humillé ante todos al ganarle en la carrera; era, sin duda alguna, mi rival: Rainbow Dash.

Creo que esto se acaba de volver más interesante. Veamos si has mejorado en algo.

Rainbow no intentaba agarrarme. Parecía que su plan era pasarme y bloquearme el camino, pero claramente eso no iba a pasar. Ella intentó pasarme por la izquierda, pero le corté el paso; y lo intentó por la derecha, pero con resultados similares.

Parece ser que no has…

No pude terminar de pensar ya que Rainbow me pasó con una voltereta por la derecha.

-Jum, nada mal- le dije a Rainbow mientras me posicionaba sobre ella.

Una vez en posición, me abalance sobre ella, le pisé la cabeza con fuerza, y en el momento en que sentí que Rainbow chocó con el piso, retomé vuelo.  
-¡¿Y se supone que tú eres la cosa más rápida del mundo, Rainbow Crash?!- grité regodeándome en mi ego mientras dejaba a mi rival y a Canterlot atrás.


	6. El robo de las Tiaras

Capítulo 4

El robo de las tiaras

9 horas antes

Estación de Trenes de Ponyville

Rainbow Dash P.O.V

No quería estar aquí: por lo general no tengo problemas en ir a Canterlot, pero con el próximo show de los Wonderbolts acercándose necesito estar en forma si quiero impresionarlos. Eso significa entrenamiento constante, el cual no puedo hacer si voy a Canterlot.

¿Por qué las princesas debían invocarnos hoy? ¿Qué es tan importante que no puede esperar a que termine mi sesión de entrenamiento, pensé en el momento que observaba a mis amigas.

-Y… ¿Cuándo llega el tren? Mientras más rápido lleguemos a Canterlot más rápido podré volver a entrenar- dije mientras me sentaba en el piso de madera de la estación.

-No lo creo: la princesa dijo que necesitaba discutir este tema con Luna presente, lo cual quiere decir que la reunión con ellas será en la noche, así que es muy probable que pasemos la noche en el castillo- dijo Twilight mientras chequeaba lo que parecía una lista.

-Si la reunión es en la noche ¿por qué estamos saliendo de ponyville a la una y media de la tarde? ¿No podían esperar a que terminara mi entrenamiento?

-La princesa dijo que era algo urgente y que no podía esperar.

-Siempre es algo urgente- dije cruzándome de cascos.

Más vale que este tren llegue rápido, así al menos tendré un par de horas de entrenamiento antes de que llegue la hora de la cena.

-Y…¿exactamente qué vamos a discutir?- preguntó Applejack acercándose a Twilight.

-No estoy muy segura, pero creo que puede tener algo que ver con los elementos.

-¡O los robos!- saltó Pinkie.

-¿Qué robos, cariño?- preguntó Rarity uniéndose a la conversación.

Robos. ¿Qué tienen que ver unos ladrones con nosotras?

-Los que han ocurrido por toda Equestria, duh. Al parecer una banda de criminales han estado robando desde bancos hasta reliquias antiguas. No se sabe mucho de ellos, todo lo que se sabe es que no dejan ningún rastro y que las reliquias que roban suelen estar ligadas a leyendas.

-Leyendas… ¿Qué clase de leyendas? - preguntó Twilight

-No sé.

-Leyendas relacionadas con lugares antiguos y mágicos- respondió Fluttershy en un tono de voz casi inaudible.

-Antiguos y mágicos... creo que tal vez la discusión _sí_ esté relacionada con los ladrones- dijo Twilight.

-¿Qué tienen que ver unos ladrones con nosotras?- pregunté sabiendo muy en el fondo que seguramente le parecía una pregunta boba.

-Bueno: los elementos son objetos muy antiguos y poseen una magia poderosa, además de que su origen es desconocido; es posible que los ladrones intenten tomarlos para quién sabe qué.

-Tiene sentido para mí- respondió Applejack.

Estuvimos en la estación de trenes otros quince minutos antes de que llegara el tren, y otros cinco antes de que partiera. El viaje fue largo y tedioso, no pasó nada en absoluto, casi no hablamos y fue incómodo de cierta manera.

No podía dejar de pensar en que yo podía llegar a Canterlot antes que el tren, pero nunca salí de este a probar mi teoría.

Llegamos a la estación de Canterlot a las dos y quince de la tarde y al castillo a las dos y cuarenta y cinco. Apenas llegamos nos recibió una escolta de cuatro guardias que nos llevó a la sala del trono; y una vez ahí, la princesa nos recibió y nos informó que la reunión seria a las diez de la noche, después de la cena (algo tarde, si me lo preguntan). Después de eso los guardias nos llevaron a nuestros respectivos cuartos, y debido a falta de espacio en el castillo, me tocó compartir cuarto y cama con Pinkie.

Por suerte será solo por una noche, pensé mientras desempacaba mis cosas. Un cepillo de dientes y un peine; ni siquiera sé por qué traje un peine, solo nos vamos a quedar una noche, no vamos a estar ni veinticuatro horas.

El cuarto era en sí algo pequeño y rústico en comparación con otros, y aun así era más lujoso que toda mí casa. Las paredes eran de ladrillo y el piso se hallaba cubierto por una alfombra de color blanco y rojo con detalles dorados. Poseía un balcón y una puerta de madera al otro lado de la habitación.

Supongo que es una especie de baño, pensé mientras salía del cuarto por el balcón.

-¡Hey, Rainbow! ¿A dónde vas? Oh, ya sé, ya sé, vas a… ¡entrenar! ¡¿Verdad?! ¡Yo también entreno mucho! ¡Entreno para hacer postres, para hacer reír, para cuidar bebés! Aunque últimamente no lo he hecho, los Cakes no han necesitado de mis servicios como niñera últimamente, creo que se debe a que no han salido de la tienda muchas veces que digamos, pero…

Agh, no tengo tiempo para esto.

-¡Sí! Sí, puedes acompañarme en mí entrenamiento- dije con fastidio mientras le indicaba que fuera al jardín.

Volé hasta el jardín pensando que el entrenamiento se iba a retrasar más por Pinkie, pero al llegar al jardín me encontré con ella sentada en la grama esperándome.

¿Cómo hace eso?. Decidí sacudirme esos pensamientos.

Mejor no retraso más el entrenamiento.

El entrenamiento en sí era algo fuerte, pero si quería unirme a los Wonderbolts debía esforzarme. Consistía en unos treinta minutos de calentamiento, unos treinta minutos centrados en agilidad, una hora en velocidad y treinta minutos en fuerza.

Bien, y ahora, para terminar una Rainplosión sónica, pensé, después de realizar todo eso, mientras me alejaba de la tierra a altas velocidades.

Okay, aquí vamos.

Inmediatamente me dejé caer en picada mientras poco a poco iba rompiendo la barrera del sonido.

-¡Rainbow!- escuché una voz gritar, lo cual me desconcertó y causó que chocara contra una serie de arbustos, que amortiguaron mi caída.

¡¿Ahora, qué?!, pensé con disgusto mientras salía de los arbustos.

-¡Rainbow! ¿Estás bien?- preguntó Applejack con una cara de preocupación.

-Sí, estoy bien. ¿Qué haces aquí? Creí que estabas paseando en la ciudad con Rarity- dijo con fastidio.

-Sí, Rarity tiene una definición de paseo muy diferente a la mía. En fin: Twilight quiere que te recuerde que la cena es a las siete.

-Se me había olvidado. ¿Qué hora es?

-Son, aproximadamente… las seis y veinte- dijo Applejack mientras observaba la posición del sol.

Guau, entrené más de lo que tenía en mente.

-¡Sí! Estuviste volando y haciendo piruetas y ejercitando y volaste a través de los árboles y, y…

-Sí, Pinkie, ya entendimos- dije mientras le tapaba la boca con mis cascos.

-En fin, creo que sería una buena idea que tomaras un baño; hueles peor que un cerdo sudado y enlodado- dijo Applejack mientras se tapaba la nariz con uno de sus cascos.

Ah, por favor, no puedo oler tan…. Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el olor que emanaba mi cuerpo (mis axilas para ser precisos).

-Okay, creo que seguiré tu consejo- respondí con los ojos llorosos.

-Bueno, vamos, Pinkie, Twilight quiere que estemos listas para la cena- dijo Applejack mientras se dirigía al castillos seguida por Pinkie.

Bien, ¿en qué me quede? Ah, sí: ¡la Rainplosión sónica!, pensé mientras retomaba vuelo y me dejaba caer por segunda vez.

No importa cuántas veces realizara esa hazaña, la sensación que dejaba nunca se volvía aburrida. Mientras empezaba a romper la barrera del sonido, una sensación de incertidumbre (producto de todas las veces que había fallado al hacer eso) empezó a llenar mi cuerpo, haciendo que la adrenalina se disparara y llenándome de una sensación eléctrica y reconfortante. El viento recorriendo mi cuerpo complementaba la hermosa sensación, y tras unos segundos pude sentir como si un peso que llevaba encima desapareciera, al tiempo en que un fuerte estallido ocurría tras de mí en el aire. Cuando volteé mi cabeza un momento, pude ver un arcoíris de colores detrás de mí.

Quería que la sensación siguiera por siempre, pero ya iba tarde a la cena, así que regrese al balcón de mi cuarto y me bañé lo más rápido que pude.

¡Rayos, seis y cincuenta! Si llego tarde Twilight pasará toda la noche regañándome, pensé cuando salía del baño.

Me sequé rápidamente, me acomodé el pelo y salí del cuarto hacía el comedor.

-¡Disculpe, señorita Rainbow Dash!- escuché decir una voz detrás de mí.

Agh, perfecto. ¿Ahora qué?

Me volteé para ver una pequeña escolta de cuatro guardias en frente de la puerta.

-Vinimos a llevarla al comedor- dijo uno de los guardias de la escolta.

-Gracias, pero no hace falta, sé cómo llegar- respondí fastidiada.

-Por favor, insistimos- dijo uno de los guardias.

Genial. Ahora voy a tener a Twilight regañándome el resto de la noche.

Nos tomó quince minutos llegar al comedor; ¡quince! Llegué con un retraso de diez minutos a la cena en la cual nos acompañaban las princesas. Apenas entré al comedor lo primero que noté fue la cara de Twilight.

¡Perfecto! Justo lo que no quería. Si hubiera venido sola esto no hubiera pasado, pensé mientras tomaba asiento.

-Rainbow Dash, ¿y eso que te nos unes tan tarde?- preguntó Celestia.

-Em, sí, esa escolta es algo lenta, si me lo preguntan- respondí mientras observaba la comida.

Una vez terminé de ojear la comida, empecé a comer. Tomé la sopa en cuestión de segundos y solté un eructo, luego empecé a devorar la ensalada y el pan. Cuando alcé la vista, pude ver a mis amigas viéndome con horror (a excepción de Pinkie), y las princesas y los guardias parecían sorprendidos.

Oh, oh, esto no es bueno, pensé mientras tragaba lo que tenía en la boca.

-Este, perdón… ¿Y qué querían discutir con nosotras?- pregunté intentando acabar con la incómoda situación.

-Ejem, paciencia, Rainbow, ya llegaremos a eso.- dijo Celestia

-Pero…- decidí no decir nada ya que parecía que Twilight me iba a matar con la vista.

-Lo que deben saber de momento, es que está relacionado con los elementos.

Claro, siempre está relacionado con ellos

La cena siguió su curso natural (por suerte) y una vez terminada, nos reunimos las seis en el cuarto de Twilight y Applejack y en el momento en el que entré…

-¡¿En qué rayos estabas pensando?!- escuché a Twilight gritarme.

Rayos.

-Sí, sí, llegué un poco tarde y olvidé mis modales por un momento, pero eso fue todo, no pasó nada- respondí.

-Eso, y olvidaste hacer una reverencia al entrar al comedor y al salir de este.

-Espera, ¿no hice la reverencia? Creí que sí la había hecho…

-No, no la hiciste. ¿Tienes idea de las consecuencias que esto acarrea? Pueden privarte de libertad o desterrarte o hacerte quién sabe qué. Por suerte, como su mejor estudiante, tal vez pueda convencerla de reducir tu condena. Solo necesito…

-Twilight, ¿no crees que estás exagerando un poquito sobre lo que pudiera o no pudiera pasarle a Rainbow?- interrumpió Applejack a Twilight.

Gracias, Applejack, gracia.s

-¡Exagerando! ¡¿Crees que estoy exagerando?! ¡Estamos hablando de la diosa que mandó a su hermana a la luna por mil años!; imagínate qué te puede hacer a ti.

-¡Espera un momento! Ese es un caso totalmente diferente- respondí mientras me acercaba a Twilight.

-¡Claro que es algo totalmente diferente: Luna es su hermana y tú no!

-Cariño, estás muy tensa. Ven, se un par de trucos que pueden ayudarte- dijo Rarity mientras arrastraba al baño a Twilight y, llevando unos cosméticos.

Te debo una, Rarity Pensé mientras me acostaba boca arriba en el piso.

-En algo tiene razón Twilight, fuiste algo irrespetuosa.

-Lo sé. Es que estaba cansada, y hambrienta, y estaba pensando en los Wonderbolts y…

-Sí, sí, ya sabemos, Rainbow, no te preocupes, está bien, a veces pasa.

El resto del tiempo estuvimos hablando sobre el posible tema del que querían hablar las princesas. Al principio dijimos que no podían ser los robos, hasta que Twilight se unió a la conversación (más relajada pero visiblemente molesta conmigo) y nos recordó que ya que los elementos eran antiguos y tenían sus propias leyendas, era probable que los ladrones intentasen robarlos.

-¡Ja!, ¿robarles a las princesas? Si ni siquiera nos dejan ir al baño solas- dije cruzándome de cascos.

-Pero, ¿qué tal si lo logran?, ¿qué pasará entonces?- preguntó Fluttershy.

-Debo estar de acuerdo con Rainbow; a pesar de que mi hermano ya no se encarga de la seguridad del castillo, es casi imposible que logren traspasarla- dijo Twilight mientras se sentaba en el piso.

En ese momento oímos un golpe en la puerta indicando que ya era hora. Los guardias nos escoltaron a la sala del trono. Las princesas se hallaban en la entrada a la sala, y una vez que los guardias se retiraron, empezamos a caminar lentamente por la larga sala adornada con los vitrales de nuestras batallas y batallas antiguas.

-La razón de que las hayamos convocado hoy es por los robos que han ocurrido por toda Equestria- dijo Celestia mientras miraba hacia una de las ventanas.

-Estos robos, a pesar de ocurrir en lugares muy diferentes, tienen algo en común- dijo Luna.

-Todos están conectados con antiguas leyendas, ¿no?- dijo Twilight mirando a Celestia.

-Con una antigua leyenda, una leyenda de la cual poseo escasos conocimientos. Todo lo que sé es que está conectada a varios artefactos mágicos ocultos; entre ellos se encuentran los elementos.

-Como sabrán, los robos ocurren cada vez más cerca de Canterlot, y tememos que intenten robarlos- explicó Luna.

-Por eso es que las hemos llamado: sin los elementos, Equestria se quedaría indefensa ante múltiples enemigos.

-Además de que si los ladrones logran robarlos, es muy probable que los usen para sus propios fines malévolos.

-Y necesitan que los protejamos- concluí mientras nos deteníamos a medio camino.

-No, necesitamos que tengan cuidado.

-¿Cuidado, por qué?

-Porque, al ser las protectoras de los elementos, es posible que los ladrones intenten usarlas para llegar a estos. Por eso es que cada una de ustedes tendrá dos guardias bien entrenados.

-¡Ja! Yo no necesito guardias, soy perfectamente capaz de defenderme.

-No lo dudo, Rainbow Dash, pero…

Antes de que Celestia pudiera terminar sucedieron dos cosas: primero, un fuerte viento abrió una ventana y apagó casi todas las luces del pasillo; y segundo, algún poni entró por la ventana, y en menos de un parpadeo golpeó a las princesas y salió atravesando un vitral al otro lado del pasillo.

-¡Princesas!-gritamos todos al unísono.

-Ugh, estamos bien-dijo Luna mientras se levantaba del suelo.

-¡Reúne a los guardias, se están escapando!- comandó un guardia a otro.

-Y tú, ayúdame a escoltar a las princesas y a los elementos a un lugar seguro.

-Y perderme una persecución, ¡ni hablar!- dije mientras tomaba vuelo y salía por el vitral roto.

Una vez fuera de la sala pude ver a un pequeño ejército de guardias volando hacía tres figuras que se alejaban del castillo.

Aun así son muy pocos guardias en comparación con los que vi en la mañana ¿Por qué no me sorprende? Pensé mientras empezaba a seguir a los guardias a través de las calles de la ciudadela.

Durante toda la persecución no tuve que ir muy rápido. A decir verdad, me mantenía detrás de los guardias sin problemas, por si los ladrones hacían una maniobra para evadir a los guardias.

Guau, estos ladrones sí que son lentos.

Tras unos segundos más de persecución decidí que ya era suficiente, así que empecé a volar entre los guardias solo para descubrir que de tres ladrones solo quedaba uno, el cual se alejaba a altas velocidades.

¡¿Cómo pude haber perdido a los otros dos?! Deben de ser más rápidos de lo que creí. Este debe de ser el más lento de todos, no será problema atraparlo.

Alcanzar al último ladrón fue más difícil de lo que esperaba, no porque usara maniobras evasivas sino porque era tan rápido como yo. Aun así logré reducir gradualmente la distancia entre nosotros.

Okay, esto se acaba de volver más interesante. Veamos cuánto tiempo puedes mantener tu posición, pensé mientras empezaba a usar trucos para pasarlo. Al principio no podía rebasarlo ya que bloqueaba todos los lados por los que lo intentaba, hasta que usé una voltereta y lo deje detrás.

¡Ja! Sigo siendo la mejor. Ahora a pararle los…

-Jum, nada mal- escuché al ladrón decir.

Esa voz… me suena familiar, pensé mientras volteaba la cabeza para ver mejor hacía atrás. Pero cuando lo hice no había nadie.

¿A dónde se…?

No pude terminar de formular la pregunta en mi mente, ya que un fuerte peso en mi cabeza causó que perdiera el equilibrio y chocara contra el piso con fuerza, haciéndome rodar por este hasta detenerme.

-¡¿Y se supone que tú eres la cosa más rápida del mundo, Rainbow Crash?!- escuché al ladrón decir mientras desaparecía de mi vista.

-¡Aaaggghhh!- grité frustrada mientras me daba media vuelta y volvía al castillo. Hubiera intentado seguirlo, pero sabía que con la velocidad que llevaba ya no iba a ser capaz de alcanzarlo.

Al menos no me rompí nada, solo tengo un par de raspones y cortadas. Tuve suerte: me he roto algunos huesos por choques mucho menos violentos, pensé mientras entraba a mi cuarto por el balcón y me encontraba a mis amigas en el.

-¿Chicas?, ¿qué hacen aquí…?- inmediatamente fui interrumpida por un abrazo grupal (muy fuerte para mi gusto).

-Okay, lo entiendo, también las quiero, pero quisiera… respirar.

-Oh, cariño, es bueno ver que estás bien, nos tenías preocupadas- dijo Rarity.

-Sí, estoy bien. Lo único herido es mi ego.

-Se te escaparon, ¿verdad?- preguntó Applejack mientras me colocaba un casco en el hombro.

-Preferiría no hablar de ello. Al menos no se llevaron nada.

-Em, sí, sobre eso…

Perfecto, si se llevaron algo, pero…, pensé mientras intentaba recordar qué querían los ladrones, hasta que la respuesta me llegó.

-¡¿Se llevaron los elementos?!- pregunté obteniendo un susurro inaudible por parte de Fluttershy.

-¿Cómo?-pregunté nuevamente obteniendo un susurro como respuesta.

-¿Qué?

-Creo que lo que Fluttershy trata de decir es que… Se robaron las tiaras de las princesas- dijo Applejack

-¡¿Qué?!

-Sí, y no solo las de Celestia y Luna, también la de Candance- dijo Twilight acercándose a mí.

-Espera, ¡¿qué?!

-Al parecer el guardia encargado de cuidar la tiara fue noqueado y suplantado justo antes de que llegará con Candance. Tristemente se percataron de ello muy tarde.

-Pero, no entiendo, ¿por qué las tiaras y no los elementos?

-Bueno, esas tres tiaras son muy antiguas y por lo que sé, no fueron hechas para ellas.

-¿A qué te refieres, Twilight?- pregunto Rarity

-¡Oh, oh, yo sé, yo sé! Fueron descubiertas en una excavación arqueológica antes de Discord y después de Sombra, al menos las de Celestia y Luna. La de Candance la encontraron en otra excavación en las minas bajo Canterlot, aunque luego la trasladaron a la colección privada de un millonario, el cual se la obsequió a un poni, el cual se la dio a Candance ¿O fue el rico quien se la obsequió?- dijo Pinkie, antes de sentarse a pensar en la veracidad de lo que acababa de decir.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?- preguntó Twilight obteniendo la clásica pose de "no sé" como respuesta.

-Quiere decir que… al final sí robaron lo que querían, ¿no?- pregunte mientras empezaba a caminar por el cuarto.

-Así parece.

Golpeé el suelo con fuerza y solté un fuerte suspiro de frustración.

-No es tu culpa, Rainbow- escuché decir a Applejack

-No, pero lo tenía, ¡lo tenía! Pero él fue más veloz y ágil que yo, bajé la guardia y él se aprovecho de ello y, y… ¡me llamó Rainbow Crash!

-¿Rainbow Crash?- preguntó Rarity acercándose a mí

-Sí, me dijo Rainbow Crash

-¿Estás segura de que te llamó así?- preguntó Twilight

-Sí, muy segura, ¿por qué?

-Porque si te llamo Rainbow Crash, podemos averiguar su identidad.

-¿Cómo?

-Sencillo: si te llamó Rainbow Crash significa que estudió contigo en Cloudsdale.

Eso significa que... ¿uno de los bravucones del colegio me ganó? No puede ser, ninguno de esos bobos está a mi altura.

-Bien Rainbow, necesitaré una lista de todos tus compañeros de clases, para empezar.

-Entendido- dije mientras volaba al balcón

-¡Espera!

-Argh, ¿ahora qué?

-Rainbow, son las once de la noche- dijo Applejack somnolienta

-Sí. Además, estas herida- añadió Rarity

-Solo son unos cuantos raspones y cortadas- respondí señalando mi estomago y pecho lleno de heridas.

-¿Y tú pretendes volar a algún lugar así?- preguntóTwilight

-Mira, esto es lo que vamos a hacer: Fluttershy tratará tus heridas, y mañana le darás a Twilight los nombres de tus excompañeros- dijo Rarity mientras se acercaba a la puerta del cuarto.

-Estoy de acuerdo con Rarity; deberíamos dormir- añadió Applejack acercándose a la puerta junto a Twilight.

-Bien, Fluttershy, nos vemos en un rato- dijo Rarity mientras abría la puerta del cuarto y salía de este.

-Buenas noches- dijeron Twilight y Applejack mientras cerraban la puerta detrás de ellas.

-El resto de la noche fue larga y tediosa. No podía dejar de pensar en lo inútil que era en ese momento, y a la hora de dormir no podía conciliar el sueño, ya que esa frase seguía resonando en mi cabeza.

"¡¿Y se supone que tú eres la cosa más rápida del mundo, Rainbow Crash?!"

Pero, ¿quién podrá ser? ¿Quién?...


	7. El Gran Torneo

Capítulo 4

El gran torneo

Lo primero que vi al despertarme fue un par de ojos azul claro y una gran sonrisa.

-¡Ahhh!- grité mientras volaba fuera de la cama y terminaba chocando de boca contra la pared.

-¡Buenos días Rainbow! Twilight me dijo que te despertara porque ya va a ser hora de desayunar. También me dijo que encontró algo en la escena del crimen. ¿No te parece emocionante?, ¡seguramente ya sabe quién es el ladrón, es muy lista! Aun así creo que yo habría sido capaz de encontrar el objeto si no hubiera estado en un lugar peligroso para cualquiera que no tuviera alas, o cuerno. Aun así..., ¿hubiera sido capaz de…muf, umf, jum…?- dijo Pinkie mientras le tapaba la boca con mi casco derecho.

-Sí, sí, seguramente lo habrías hecho. ¿Qué tal si vamos a desayunar?- dije quitándole el casco de la boca lentamente.

-¡Sí deberíamos ir! Me pregunto qué comeremos, tal vez pan y queso o flores con pan o mejor un sándwich de flores y algo de queso de acompañante o…

Para la próxima le digo que vayamos en silencio, pensé a medida que salía del cuarto con Pinkie y nos dirigíamos al comedor escoltadas por cuatro guardias. El castillo estaba muy agitado, había guardias moviéndose de un lado a otro buscando a otros miembros desaparecidos, según escuche decir a algunos.

El desayuno fue aburrido e incómodo. Tenía ganas de ver qué había descubierto Twilight; intenté preguntarle de qué se trataba pero solo me ignoró.

Sigue molesta conmigo por lo que hice, me dije levantándome de la mesa y encaminándome hacia la salida.

Tal vez no está molesta sino pensativa; suele ignorar sus alrededores cuando está pensativa.

Tras unos segundos de espera mis amigas se reunieron conmigo en las afueras del comedor y de ahí seguimos a Twilight quien nos condujo por una serie de pasillos y escaleras hasta llegar a la biblioteca de Canterlot

La biblioteca de Canterlot es probablemente una de las bibliotecas más grandes del reino, solo superada por la biblioteca de cristal. La gama de libros que posee (a pesar de no ser la más grande) es sin duda alguna la más completa. Al menos eso dice Twilight.

En una de las mesas de la biblioteca se encontraban cuatro unicornios analizando una especie de esfera brillante. Uno de ellos se acercó a saludarnos, pero no presté atención a lo que dijo.

Esa esfera… creo que tiene algo grabado, pero no alcanzo a verlo desde aquí. Además de que la luz que emana la esfera no ayuda mucho , pensé a medida que me acercaba a la mesa y tomaba la esfera sosteniéndola con mis cascos.

-¡Miss Rainbow Dash!, ¿podría poner eso en su lugar? Lo estamos…

El doctor no pudo terminar la frase gracias a que le abrí un agujero a la esfera, y de este surgió un brillo magenta que empezó a envolverme, pero que fue reemplazado velozmente por un aura púrpura que me cegó.

Luego de que el brillo púrpura desapareciera, me vi acostada en frente de Twilight.

-¡¿En qué rayos pensabas?!- me gritó Twilight.

Miré detrás de mí para notar la esfera de cristal cayendo.

-¡No!- grité mientras volaba hacía la esfera a toda velocidad, atrapándola con mis cascos antes de que cayera al piso.

-¡Rainbow! ¿Te das cuenta de lo que has hecho?-escuché a Twilight decir con rabia.

-Encontrar una pista- respondí mostrándole el símbolo que se encontraba en la esfera, y apenas lo hice, me la arrebató de los cascos y se la acercó a la cara con su magia.

-Jum… estoy segura de haber visto antes… ¡Ajá!

Inmediatamente, Twilight colocó la esfera en la mesa y salió disparada hacia la sección de Historia y Cultura.

¿Qué tiene de especial este símbolo? No lo he visto nunca en mi vida..., me pregunté observando el grabado que poseía la esfera.

-Aquí esta- dijo Twilight mientras colocaba un libro abierto en una página con el mismo dibujo de la esfera: una lámpara de genio con nubes de humo rodeándola.

-¿Babylon?- pregunté leyendo el título del capítulo.

-Sí, Babylon. Según la mitología del Imperio de Cristal, hace muchos años existía una especie de hermandad o grupo llamado Babylon Rogues. Los Babylon Rogues eran ágiles, fuertes, veloces y ladrones natos.

-Espera un momento, eso quiere decir que… ¿una sociedad de ladrones expertos de hace miles de años le robaron a las princesas?- preguntó Applejack.

-Básicamente, pero lo que más me preocupa no es el hecho de que un hermandad las hayan robado. Es que, según este libro, los ladrones siempre se salían con la suya y sus fines, a pesar de desconocidos, se cree que eran maléficos.

-Entonces, hay que encontrarlos antes de que logren su objetivo.

-Pero, exactamente, ¿qué buscan estos ladrones?- preguntó Rarity

-No sé- respondió Twilight agachando la cabeza.

¿Ladrones de hace mil años?, ¿un ex compañero de clases?, ¿fines maléficos? Necesito despejar mi mente, pensé mientras me acercaba a la salida.

-Rainbow, ¿a dónde vas?-Pregunto Applejack

-Voy a pasear por la ciudad un rato para despejar mi mente.

-Parece una buena idea.- Dijo Rarity

-Te acompañaremos; si no te molesta, claro- añadió Fluttershy mientras se acercaba junto con mis amigas.

-No me vendría mal algo de compañía.

-Entonces está decidido: vamos contigo- dijo Twilight mientras abría la puerta de la biblioteca.

-Después de que me arregle, claro está- añadió Rarity caminando hacia su cuarto.

-Habrá que esperar.

-¿Qué tal si la esperamos en la salida del castillo?- sugerí señalando la salida del jardín sur del castillo.

-Alguien tendrá que avisarle a Rarity dónde estaremos- dijo Applejack

-¡Oh! ¡Yo, yo, yo, yo, yo!- dijo Pinkie mientras saltaba y agitaba los cascos hacia los lados sobre su cabeza.

-Ya sabes: le dices donde estaremos y te reúnes con nosotras en la salida del castillo- instruyó Twilight

-¡Oki doki loki!- respondió Pinkie a medida que se alejaba en dirección hacia el cuarto de Rarity y Fluttershy.

Una vez en la salida del castillo nos sentamos a esperar a Pinkie y Rarity, y una vez que estas se unieron al grupo partimos hacía la ciudad.

La ciudad en su mayoría estaba hecha de piedra y poseía múltiples adornos. Por lo general solía haber un guardia cada calle, pero esta vez se podía apreciar a tres o cuatro, e incluso había algunas calles cerradas al público.

Aun así pudimos explorar gran parte de la ciudad; almorzamos, y mientras mis amigas exploraban varias tiendas yo no podía sacarme de la cabeza los eventos de la noche anterior.

"Rainbow Crash"… pero… ¿Quién pudo vencerme? En mi salón no había nadie capaz de…. Mis pensamientos fueron abruptamente interrumpidos por el hecho de que choqué de frente con una pared.

-Rainbow, ¿estás bien?- escuché a Twilight preguntar.

Sí, estoy bien- respondí observando la pared contra la cual me estrelle.

-Twilight… creo que sé qué pueden estar tramando los ladrones- dije observando un póster promocional de lo que parecía un gran evento.

El póster decía así: _Primer gran torneo de Extreme Gear, donde solo unos pocos contendientes tendrán la posibilidad de competir por el gran premio. Para acceder a este torneo se debe presentar uno de los siguientes objetos: Tiara de la princesa del sol, tiara de la princesa de la luna, tiara de la princesa del amor, tiara de la princesa de los grifos, corona de la reina de los grifos y corona del rey de los grifos. El ganador se quedara con todos los objetos antes mencionados. Inscripciones en la zona sureste de la ciudad de Canterlot._

-¿Extreme Gear? ¿Qué es eso?- preguntó Applejack

-¿Qué clase de torneo pide tiaras y coronas como requisito de inscripción?- cuestionó Twilight

-¿Por qué la torta de chocolate sabe a torta de chocolate?- preguntó Pinkie.

-¿Exactamente, qué tiene que ver la torta de chocolate con esto?

-Bueno…, en el cartel dice que hay un gran premio y por ende una gran fiesta, y no puede haber una gran fiesta sin pastel y ya que el sabor preferido de la mayoría es chocolate…

-Okay, creo que ya entendimos. Entonces… el plan de los ladrones es entrar en el torneo…- interrumpió Rarity

-Para competir en él y así poder llevarse dos coronas y cuatro tiaras- completó Twilight

-Ya sabemos qué traman: ¿y ahora qué?- pregunté observando el póster con detenimiento.

-No podemos recuperar las tiaras a la fuerza.

-Claro que sí: las princesas tienen muchos recursos como para recuperarlas del "bote".

-Rainbow, quien haya organizado esto debe poseer los suficientes recursos como para hacerle frente a las princesas. Además, aun si lográramos legalmente ganar acceso al bote, ¿qué nos garantiza que los ladrones no las recuperen antes de que siquiera lleguemos ya sea por las buenas o las malas?

-¿A qué te refieres, Twilight?

-Lee las líneas pequeñas al final del póster.

Las letras pequeñas decían muchas cosas legales, entre ellas una frase destacaba: _Todos los competidores del torneo tendrán libre acceso a sus pertenencias que conformen el bote así como a retirarse del torneo junto con estos_.

-Entonces… ¿qué sugieres que hagamos?

-Jum… primero lo primero, debemos averiguar si los Rogues se hallan inscritos en este torneo, y para ello debemos ir al área de inscripciones.

-Okay- respondí encaminándome a la zona sureste de la ciudad junto con mis amigas.

Para ser sinceros, el área sureste de Canterlot parecía otra ciudad más que una extensión de la misma. Las calles carecían de adornos y detalles, no poseía ese brillo que emanaba el resto de la ciudad. Era un lugar sucio y oscuro.

Mientras avanzábamos por las estrechas y sinuosas calles no podía evitar sentirme incómoda y fuera de lugar, y no era la única: mis amigas también se sentían así, se notaba en su manera insegura de andar.

Por suerte, a pesar de no saber dónde se encontraba la tienda de inscripciones, la encontramos rápidamente.

La tienda de inscripciones era la única cosa más o menos bonita en ese lugar. Era negra, con múltiples adornos dorados. En frente de la entrada se encontraba una mesa con un libro, una pluma y una campana.

-No parece haber nadie. ¡Bueno, vámonos!- dijo Fluttershy mientras se volteaba e intentaba huir, solo para ser levantada en el aire y devuelta a su posición original por la magia de Twilight.

-Tal vez estén adentro- dijo Twilight tocando la campanilla.

Al principio no parecía que algún poni fuera a responder a la campanilla, pero después de unos segundos un poni encapuchado, cubierto por túnicas negras, emergió del interior de la tienda.

-¿Qué se les ofrece?- preguntó el extraño

-Éstem, sí, verás, vimos el cartel de inscripción en la plaza y…

-Vinieron a inscribirse.

-No, verás, estamos buscando a un viejo grupo de amigos que se hacían llamar Babylon Rogues y…

-Querías saber si se inscribieron en el torneo ¿no? La respuesta es sí, pero me temo que no sé dónde se encuentran. Suelen pasarse por aquí a las dos de la tarde… ¿Algo más?

-Sí: mientras leía el cartel no pude evitar notar que las carreras eran de Extreme Gear. No sé si usted podría aclararnos que estilo de carreras es ese.

-¿Cómo no? Verán…

Mientras nos sentábamos a escuchar qué era Extreme Gear, no podía dejar de notar el color dorado de sus ojos y el veneno de su voz; había algo raro con él pero fui capaz de dejar eso de lado y prestar atención a la descripción total de ese estilo de carreras. El concepto era muy bueno; para ser sinceros, me agradaba mucho la idea, pero (a mi parecer) tenía muchas reglas fastidiosas, como volar a ras del suelo o la complejidad de las piruetas. Aún así era algo nuevo y emocionante.

Una vez que el extraño termino de explicar el concepto, le dimos las gracias y nos despedimos mientras nos dirigíamos de regreso al castillo.

-Y bueno… ¿Ahora, qué?- pregunté a medida que salíamos del sector sureste de la ciudad.

-Ahora que sabemos que los ladrones están en el torneo, le informaremos a las princesas de este y esperaremos- respondió Twilight.

-¿Eso es todo? Les diremos y… ¿ya?

-Sip.

-¿No vamos a hacer nada más?

-No

-Qué aburrido.

Una vez en el castillo cada quién se fue a su respectivo cuarto (a excepción de Twilight que fue a informarle a las princesas y yo que fui a entrenar), y después de eso cenamos y dormimos.

A la mañana siguiente, después comer, las princesas nos convocaron a una reunión en la sala del trono.

-Supongo que si las princesas nos convocaron, ha de ser que han logrado algún progreso, ¿no?- dije mientras caminábamos hacía la sala del trono.

-Esperemos que así sea…- respondió Twilight entrando junto con nosotras a la sala del trono.

La sala se hallaba casi del todo reparada, a excepción del vitral por el que salió el ladrón, el cual todavía se hallaba en reparación.

-Buenos días, mis pequeños ponis- escuché una voz muy familiar decir.

No lo dudé ni un segundo e hice una reverencia a la dueña de la voz, que se hallaba sentada en su trono.

-Buenos días, princesas- respondimos al unísono mientras nos levantábamos del suelo.

-Supongo que deben de preguntarse por qué las hemos llamado- dijo Luna

-Supongo que ya debieron atrapar a los criminales- dije dando un paso hacia el trono.

-Precisamente de eso queríamos hablar: no- respondió Celestia.

-¿Cómo qué no? Son princesas, tienen muchos recursos e influencias.

-Sí, pero legalmente ese torneo es impenetrable.

-¿A qué se refieren con impenetrable?- preguntó Twilight

-Ayer en la noche enviamos a un legista que encontrara algún fallo en el torneo, para suspenderlo y recuperar las tiaras- respondió Luna

-¿Y…?- pregunté mientras miraba a Celestia

-Descubrimos que el torneo está autorizado por cada uno de los dueños de las tiaras y coronas- concluyó Celestia bajando del trono.

-¡¿Qué?!- grite con mis amigas al unisono.

-Pero… ¿cómo?- preguntó Twilight acercándose al trono.

-Todavía no lo sabemos, pero de alguna manera obtuvieron las firmas de todos.

-¿Qué tal si son falsificadas?- sugirió Applejack.

-Eso mismo pensamos, por eso mandamos a un experto- dijo Luna.

-¿Y…?

-Dijo que eran originales.

-Después de que Luna terminara de hablar hubo unos segundos de silencio, hasta que decidí romperlo.

-¿Por qué no las tomamos a la fuerza?

-El lugar está protegido con toda clase de hechizos, es impenetrable hasta para mí- respondió Celestia.

-Por lo cual solo nos queda una opción- dijo Luna.

-Van a tener que competir en el torneo.

-No, no, no, no, no. Esperen un segundo. ¿Ustedes quieren que compitamos en un torneo de carreras contra unos ladrones?- preguntó Rarity retrocediendo un paso.

-Sí. Para ser más específicos, tú, Rainbow Dash- dijo Celestia señalándome con uno de sus cascos.

-¿Yo?- pregunté, más una confirmación que una pregunta.

-Tengo entendido que eres la mejor voladora de Equestria.

-Em, sí, sobre eso…

-Por eso es que te escogimos a ti: con tus habilidades deberías ganar con facilidad el torneo.

-Sí, pero…

-No te preocupes, hemos creado una réplica exacta de la corona de la reina de los grifos para que uses de entrada al torneo.

-Pero, ¿qué pasa si…?

-¿Descubre que es una réplica? Ya le explicamos la situación a los grifos y fueron muuuyyy amables al enviarnos sus coronas y la tiara de su hija; pero claro, solo las daremos en caso de que ninguna réplica los engañe.

-Bueno, supongo que si no hay inconvenientes debería ir a inscribirme.

-Nos alegra escuchar eso, Rainbow Dash. Aquí está la réplica, si no la acepta probaremos con otra más detallada, y en caso de que no funcione, te daremos la original cuando llegue- dijo Luna entregándome la copia.

-¿Cuándo llegue? ¿No están aquí?- preguntó Twilight

-No.

-Bien, creo que si ya no hay más inconvenientes me iré a inscribirme- dije mientras me volteaba y me dirigía a la salida.

-Confiamos en ti- escuché a Celestia decir mientras las puertas de la sala del trono se cerraban detrás de mí.

Inmediatamente salí por una de las ventanas y volé hasta la tienda de inscripciones, y una vez ahí toque la campanilla y esperé a que el extraño saliera.

-¡Hey! Tú eres la poni de ayer, ¿verdad?- preguntó el extraño saliendo de la tienda.

-Sí, Rainbow Dash. Verás, quería inscribirme en el torneo- dije colocando la corona en frente de él.

-Bueno… me temo que tenemos un problema.

Genial, se dio cuenta, pensé, acercándome a la mesa.

-¿Sí?, ¿cuáles?- pregunté jugando a la boba.

-Primero que nada, esta corona es una réplica, y muy buena, además. La única razón por la que sé que es una réplica es porque carece de un aura mágica, la cual solo podemos detectar los unicornios, alicornios y ciertas deidades; por ello es que no la culpo por este error. Además de que necesita un equipo de tres ponis, y cada miembro debe de presentar una corona o tiara que falte en el "bote".

-¿Un equipo? ¿Por qué?

-Porque tus viejos amigos, los Babylon Rogues, se inscribieron los tres como un equipo, y por ende sería injusto que una poni se enfrentara sola contra tres, o incluso dos contra tres, por ello es que si quieres competir contra los Rogues… necesitarás un equipo. ¿Algo más?

-No. Gracias por el dato, hasta luego- me despedí tomando vuelo hacía el castillo.

Mi propio equipo… Me gusta cómo suena, pero, ¿quienes de mis amigas tienen lo necesario…?.

Una vez en el castillo, unos guardias me escoltaron a la sala del trono para explicarle mi avance a la princesa Celestia.

-Y bien, Rainbow Dash, ¿ya te inscribiste en el torneo?- preguntó Celestia mientras entraba a la sala del trono.

-No. Verán, cuando le fui a entregar la corona dijeron que carecía de una especie de aura mágica o yo qué sé- respondí devolviéndoles la réplica.

-Me temía que eso pasara…

-¿Por qué?

-Verás, Rainbow… ya se lo comente a tus amigas mientras ibas a inscribirte. No es un misterio que hayan escogido específicamente esos objetos como entrada para el torneo. Estas cuatro tiaras y esas dos coronas siempre han poseído un extraño enigma sin resolver… Todas poseen una extraña energía mágica; la primera vez que nos la dieron intentamos averiguar para qué servía esa energía mágica, pero nunca tuvimos éxito. No podemos acceder a ella, por lo que después de varios años nos rendimos.

-¿Entonces los ladrones no robaron las tiaras por dinero ni nada por el estilo?

-No, seguramente saben cómo acceder a esa magia, y por lo antigua y poderosa que es, es mejor que no caigan todas estos objetos en sus cascos; no sabemos de lo que son capaces.

-Bien. Y una última cosa: para ingresar al torneo necesito un equipo, y cada miembro debe de presentar una tiara o corona, así que…

-Entiendo, las coronas y la tiaras llegaron hace poco, y en cuanto a tu equipo… puedo localizar corredores rápido.

-Con todo el respeto, ya tengo mi equipo planeado, aun así le agradezco la propuesta.

-Como desees, Rainbow. Estaré esperando que traigas a tu equipo para darte los objetos.

-Gracias, princesa- dije retirándome de la sala del trono.

Ahora, a formar mi equipo, pensé caminando por el pasillo

Una vez reunidas mis amigas en mi cuarto procedí a explicarles la situación.

-Exactamente, ¿para qué querías que nos reuniéramos?- preguntó Rarity

-Muy bien chicas, así está la cosa: para competir en el torneo necesito un equipo de tres ponis- explique mientras me paseaba por la habitación.

-Así que… ¿vas a elegir a una de nosotras?- preguntó Fluttershy retrocediendo lentamente.

-Ya las escogí.

-¿Quiénes?- preguntó Twilight

-No fue fácil pero al final opte por un equipo equilibrado.

-Y al final…

-Las escogí a ustedes dos- dije señalando a Twilight y Applejack

-¡¿Qué!?- respondieron ambas al unísono.

-¡Pero no tenía esto planeado! Ahora debo cambiar toda la planeación de la semana, quizás del mes- dijo Twilight mientras hacía aparecer un gran pergamino y una pluma enfrente de ella.

-No creo estar preparada para correr contra pegasos. Además, se supone que mañana debía volver a ayudar a Big Mac, no puede hacerlo todo solo- dijo Applejack sentándose en el suelo.

-Bah, excusas. Ustedes son perfectas: Twilight podrá analizar los circuitos y equilibrar nuestras actividades diarias con el torneo; así podrás ayudar en la granja. Y tú, Applejack. Tú eres la poni terrenal más veloz que conozco y la más fuerte, además. Podrás ayudar a Twilight a transportar los materiales y las herramientas.

-¿Materiales y herramientas? ¿Para qué?- preguntó Twilight

-Para cuando hagas nuestros Extreme Gears.

-No sé cómo hacerlos.

-Te conozco, Twilight: aprenderás a hacer uno modelos incluso mejores que los que venden.

-No estoy tan segura de ello… Aunque con un par de libros tal vez pueda…

-¡Esa es la actitud! Y tú, ¿qué dices, Applejack?

-¿Sabes qué? Suena divertido y me gustaría probar ese estilo de carreras. ¿Por qué no? Cuenta conmigo, compañera- dijo Applejack dando un paso hacia adelante.

-Ahora que lo pienso, ese hechizo de velocidad también suena interesante. Estoy contigo- dijo Twilight.

-Bueno, en tal caso, ¿qué estamos esperando? ¡Vamos a inscribirnos en ese torneo!- dije mientras salía del cuarto junto con mis amigas.


	8. Los Babylon Rogues

Capítulo 6

Los Babylon Rogues

Espero que esto funcione, pensé mientras observaba las coronas y la tiara de los grifos en la alforja de Twilight.

A medida que andábamos por las sinuosas calles no podía dejar de cuestionar mi elección de compañeras de equipo. Twilight sabía muchos hechizos para ralentizar al enemigo, pero sin trucos para impresionar a los jueces y obtener estrellas…; aun así había llegado de quinta en la última carrera de otoño, pero si competíamos seis llegar de quinta no sería algo bueno. Luego estaba Applejack: fuerte, veloz y ágil. El problema con ella era que si la hacían molestar (muy probablemente) se olvidaría de la carrera y se centraría en devolver el favor, lo cual podía causar que la descalificaran.

Aún así ya no hay marcha atrás: ya las escogí como compañeras de equipo y así se quedará.

-Bien, aquí estamos- escuché a Twilight decir sacándome de mi tren de pensamientos.

-Em, sí, bueno, aquí vamos- dije tocando la campanilla. Poco después el extraño salió de la tienda.

-Buenas, Rainbow Dash. ¿Qué se le ofrece?- preguntó el extraño con una voz más siniestra que la última vez.

-Mis amigas y yo vinimos a inscribirnos en el torneo- respondí mientras cada una tomaba una corona (o tiara en mi caso) y la colocaba en la mesa.

-Veamos…- dijo el extraño mientras examinaba los tres objetos. Tras unos segundos, un aura negra los levantó, los metió en un saco (el cual hizo aparecer con magia) e hizo desaparecer este con un estallido de humo denso y negro.

-Voy a necesitar sus firmas- añadió haciendo aparecer tres documentos y plumas en la mesa.

-¿Y la tinta?- pregunté.

-Pluma mágica- respondió el unicornio.

Por su tono de voz pude concluir que estaba irritado por algo; decidí no hacerle más preguntas.

-Okay, ya terminé de leer el "contrato". Al parecer nos proveerán un seguro médico, comida y hospedaje a lo largo del torneo. Lo único que nos piden es cuidar los lugares donde nos quedemos. No se hacen responsables por… ¿heridas mortales?- leyó Twilight con algo de preocupación en su voz.

-Es imposible que lleguen a herirse gravemente en este torneo, esto es solo para evitar demandas. Ahora, ¿podrían firmar de una buena vez?- respondió irritado el unicornio.

A lo cual le respondimos con nuestras firmas en el trozo de papel que nos había pasado.

-Bien. Y por último, necesitare el nombre de su equipo- dijo el poni mientras hacía aparecer un último trozo de papel en la mesa.

-¿Un nombre? No habíamos pensado en eso- dijo Twilight mirando simultáneamente a Applejack y a mí.

-Yo sí- respondí agarrando una de las plumas y escribiendo el nombre del equipo en la hoja.

-Listo, aquí tiene- dije orgullosa de mi trabajo.

-Muy bien, equipo… Equestria Heroes, por favor entren a la tienda- nos indicó el extraño mientras hacía desaparecer todos los documentos y las plumas en otra nube de humo denso y negro.

Mientras nos acercábamos a la tienda pude sentir una suave brisa provenir del interior de esta, pero decidí ignorar ese hecho y entré. Una luz fuerte me cegó por unos instantes y, una vez que mis ojos se acostumbraron al cambio de luz, pude ver que no nos encontrábamos en el interior de una tienda, sino en la línea de meta de una especie de circuito gigantesco en construcción.

El circuito se encontraba en una especie de llano completamente seco. Todo el piso estaba hecho de roca.

La pista poseía unos dieciséis metros de ancho, y se perdía en el horizonte hacia unas formaciones rocosas en ambos sentidos. La meta era hermosa, poseía adornos por todos lados y los cristales que poseía llenaban la recta final con arcoíris.

- Wow, este lugar es súper dúper genial. ¿Crees que tengan un comentarista? Porque si no es así yo podría…- Pinkie no pudo terminar su frase debido a que algo con alas la tacleó, causando que rodara violentamente por el piso hasta detenerse en el medio del circuito.

-¡Pinkie!- gritamos al unísono mientras nos acercábamos a ver cómo estaba.

-¡Oh! Lo siento, ¿te lastimé?- escuché una voz muy familiar detrás de mí.

-Gilda- dije llena de resentimiento mientras me volteaba a encarar a mi examiga.

-¿Sabes, Dash?, tus nuevas amigas son más frágiles de lo que creía- comentó Gilda con una sonrisa.

-Oh… yo te enseñaré lo que es ser frágil- escuché a Twilight decir mientras lanzaba un rayo morado a Gilda, el cual fue bloqueado por un campo mágico magenta.

-Twili, ¿todavía con hechizos de segunda mano?- dijo una alicornio blanca que emergía de las sombras.

-Wave- dijo Twilight con ira.

-Dime, Twili, ¿sigues siendo la mascota de Celestia?

-Al menos a mí no me expulsaron de la escuela.

-¡Me fui! No me expulsaron, en ese lugar no te dejan liberar tu máximo potencial. Pero claro ¿Qué ha de saber la mascota más allá de comer y lamerle los cascos a su amo? Tú, pequeña…

-¡Suficiente!- escuché la misma voz que me había estado atormentando desde que se llevaron las tiaras. De repente una figura surgió de las sombras acercándose lentamente hacía la luz.

-Dejen a Rainbow Crash y a sus amigas, no lo valen- dijo el poni saliendo de las sombras.

Oh no, no, no, no, ¡no!, pensé mientras recordaba quien era él. Él era el único pegaso que nunca pude vencer, él era la razón por la cual me llamaban Rainbow Crash.

-¡Jet!- dijimos Fluttershy y yo al unísono (aunque Fluttershy sonaba más alegre que disgustada).

No puedo creerlo, de todos los ponis en el mundo tenía que ser él. No puedo creer que uno de mis más grandes "fantasmas" del pasado haya vuelto por mí. Solo mírenlo: con esa cara de bobo y con su actitud ególatra, creyéndose siempre el mejor, pensaba con ira.

Hacía mucho tiempo que no me sentía así; se me había olvidado ya la última vez que sentía la necesidad de golpear a alguien. Mientras la ira se iba acumulando dentro de mí pude ver como Jet hablaba con Fluttershy, la cual parecía… ¿sonreír? Poco después pude ver a Jet tomar vuelo.

-¡Wave, Gilda! Vámonos- ordenó Jet mientras empezaba a alejarse por los aires.

-Nos vemos, mascota- dijo Wave volando detrás de Jet.

-Hasta la próxima, perdedores- dijo Gilda siguiendo a sus dos aliados.

Uf, al fin se fueron, pensé mientras observaba a los Babylon Rogues desaparecer en el horizonte.

-¿Alguien puede explicarme qué fue eso?- dijo Rarity mientras ayudaba a Pinkie a levantarse.

-Wave: Éramos compañeras de clase en la escuela de Celestia, era inteligente y tenía mucho potencial. Era la mejor estudiante, hasta que la expulsaron por alguna razón- explico Twilight mientras se acercaba a Pinkie.

-¿Cuál?- preguntó Applejack

-No sé, era problemática y se burlaba de los que según ella eran "inferiores".

-¿Y el pegaso verde?- preguntó Rarity

-Jet, el único pegaso al que nunca pude vencer en una carrera, la razón por la cual me llaman Rainbow Crash- dije apretando los dientes.

-Oh, vamos, Rainbow, seguro que se arrepiente por ello- dijo Fluttershy.

-Sí tanto se arrepiente, ¡¿por qué me llamo Rainbow Crash?! Además, parecías feliz de verlo, ¿acaso estás con ellos? ¿Eh, eh, eh?

No me di cuenta de lo que había hecho hasta que ya era muy tarde; Fluttershy se dio media vuelta y se fue llorando hacía las gradas que se hallaban a lado de la pista.

-¡Rainbow Dash!- escuché a Rarity gritar.

-Que tú no te hallas llevado bien con Jet no significa que Fluttershy no se haya podido relacionar de otra manera con él- me regañó Applejack alejándose hacía las gradas.

-Deberías reflexionar sobre tus acciones- me reprendió Rarity llevando a Pinkie a la enfermería.

-Pero…

-Pero nada, Rainbow; fuiste muy grosera. Ahora si me disculpas tengo algunos inconvenientes que atender- dijo Twilight alejándose de mí.

Pero yo… ellos… ¡Argh!- grité sentándome.

Estúpido Jet, siempre arruinando todo.

1 hora antes

Hotel Roca Solar en algún lugar al oeste de Equestria, Habitación de los Rogues.

Jet P.O.V

-¡Wave! ¿Crees que fue una buena idea?- pregunté mientras observaba el horizonte a través de la ventana.

-¿El "Gran Plan"?- preguntó Wave mientras quitaba cables del interior de mi gear y los reemplazaba por chips.

-Sí. ¿Crees que en serio vale la pena arriesgarlo todo por un sueño?, ¿crees que estoy haciendo lo correcto?

-Bueno, robar para alcanzar tus sueños no es muy bien visto por la sociedad que digamos, pero ¿cuándo nos ha importado eso? Además, no deberías dudar del plan a estas alturas, hasta ahora no ha habido inconvenientes.

-Pero todo este sacrificio, ¿por un sueño?

-Jet, la razón por la cual creaste este grupo fue porque perseguías un sueño, un sueño que no podías alcanzar solo y por ello pediste ayuda (claro, más que pedir ayuda nos propusiste alcanzar la riqueza por medios poco éticos a cambio de que te ayudáramos a cumplir tus sueños). Y henos aquí, casi cinco años después, persiguiendo tu sueño, el cual sacrificaste mucho tiempo por los nuestros. Somos soñadores, Jet, y si pudimos arriesgarlo todo por los sueños de Gilda y míos, podemos arriesgarlo todo por los tuyos.

-Jum. Gracias, Wave.

-No, gracias a ti, Jet, por apoyarme cuando nadie lo hacía- respondió Wave sonriente.

-¡Ja! De nada, supongo.

Wave, siempre me subes los ánimos o me das una pata en el rabo cuando lo necesito. Solo espero que ella y Gilda no salgan heridas por mi sueño, pensé mientras devolvía la vista al paisaje.

Ya habían pasado dos días desde que robamos las tiaras y nos inscribimos en ese torneo, y nada. No había habido ningún artículo en el periódico, o investigación en el torneo, o contrincantes en este.

Es como si no le dieran importancia… estoy seguro de que están tramando algo, me dije levantándome de la cama y sentándome enfrente de Wave.

-Treinta minutos más y tu Gear estará listo- respondió Wave como leyéndome la mente a medida que levitaba un soldador y se colocaba una mascará con su magia.

-Argh, deberíamos estar entrenando en la pista, como Gilda.

-Bueno, si me hubieras dado tu Gear como hizo Gilda en vez de andar corriendo toda la noche, no estaríamos aquí.

-No me puedes culpar. ¡La pista es perfecta! ¿Qué te falta por hacer?

-Tengo que reemplazar las conexiones por chips y sustituir la fuente de energía actual por un nodo de poder cargado con magia, el cual generará una energía eléctrica de cuatro gigavatios, cuya duración es de cien años, eliminando la necesidad de suplantar la fuente de energía y…

¿Qué es un nodo?, ¿conexiones de qué?, ¿cuánto es un gigavatio? Definitivamente la ingeniería no es lo mío

-… mejorando tu rendimiento.

-Bien, si tú lo dices… Solo intenta terminar rápido.

Luego de varios minutos de tediosa espera (más de los que me dijo Wave que tardaría), Wave terminó de modificar mi gear y partimos hacia la pista. Una vez ahí tomamos vuelo y empezamos con la rutina.

Jum, ciertamente me es más fácil maniobrar ahora y mi velocidad no se ve tan afectada como antes. Pero claro, eso se debe a que ya no cargo con yunques en mi espalda, ahora solo cargo con uno, pensé maniobrando a través de las rocas de la montaña antes de llegar a la recta final.

-¡Wave!, ¿qué le hiciste al Gear?- pregunté mientras tomaba la punta(1).

-Ya te lo dije. ¿No estabas escuchando?- preguntó Wave alcanzándome.

-Sí escuché, pero…

-No entendiste un carajo; lo hice más liviano.

-¿Solo eso? ¿Nada más?- pregunté obteniendo como respuesta un asentimiento con la cabeza.

-No puedo creerlo- escuché a Wave mientras entrábamos a la recta final.

-¿Qué pasa, Wave?- pregunté solo para ser detenido y halado hacia las sombras generadas por las gradas por un brillo magenta.

-¡¿Qué coñ….?!

-Shh, mira- susurró Wave tapándome la boca con un casco y señalando hacía la meta con el otro.

¡Ja! Miren lo que trajo el viento. Rainbow Crash

Efectivamente, en la línea de meta se encontraban Rainbow y otras 5 ponis; una era rosada y mostraba signos de hiperactividad, otra era blanca y parecía disgustarle la tierra en el terreno, también había una naranja con un sombrero vaquero. No era musculosa pero algo me dijo que era fuerte. Había una poni lavanda y me intrigaba la manera maliciosa en la que Wave la miraba y por último…

¿Acaso es ella? No, no puede ser, es ella, pensé esbozando una sonrisa.

-Acerquémonos a ver qué hablan.

Mientras nos acercábamos a la línea de meta no podía quitarle los ojos de encima a una poni en particular, una pegaso amarilla con curvas bien definidas y sexis, una frondosa crin rosa pálido que tapaba su ojo derecho dándole un aspecto adorable y atrayente, el cual era complementado por unos hermosos ojos azul marino oscuro.

A medida que caminábamos por las sombras de las gradas mi mirada recorrió su cuerpo hasta llegar a su hermosa cola rosada.

Ella es la razón por la cual todos los días en la escuela eran magníficos, es ella la única chica capaz de sacarme una sonrisa autentica, es ella…

Mi tren de pensamientos fue interrumpido por un brillo magenta que me haló con fuerza.

-Jet, ¿qué te pasa? Casi sales al descubierto- me regañó Wave.

-Lo siento, estoy algo distraído- respondí agachando la cabeza.

-Wow, este lugar es súper dúper genial. ¿Crees que tengan un comentarista…?

Dios, ¡qué voz tan irritante y acelerada! ¡Que alguien la calle!, pensé irritado por la voz de la poni rosada.

-…porque si no yo podría…- en ese momento la poni rosada fue acallada por Gilda, la cual la tacleó con fuerza causando que rodara por el piso. Me fue muy difícil contener la risa.

Gracias, Gilda.

-¡Pinkie!- gritaron Rainbow y sus amigas al unísono.

-"¡Oh! Lo siento, ¿te lastimé?"- dijo Gilda con sarcasmo.

-Gilda- dijo Rainbow con resentimiento.

No sabía que se conocían.

-¿Sabes, Dash?, tus nuevas amigas son más frágiles de lo que creía- dijo Gilda con una sonrisa maliciosa.

¡¿Nuevas amigas?! ¿Qué más no sé de Gilda?

-Oh, yo te enseñare lo que es ser frágil- dijo la poni lavanda que resultó siendo una unicornio cuyo cuerno se hallaba cubierto por un aura morada.

-Wave- dije apenas entendí que planeaba hacer la unicornio.

-Esto va a ser divertido- dijo Wave creando un escudo mágico alrededor de Gilda el cual detuvo el ataque de la unicornio en el último segundo.

-Twili, ¿todavía con hechizos de segunda mano?- se burló Wave entrando en escena.

Twili, ¿ese es su nombre? No; es el diminutivo de Twilight.

-Wave- dijo Twilight con rabia.

¿Cómo puedo ser el líder de los Babylon Rogues y saber tan poco de sus miembros?

-Dime, Twili, ¿sigues siendo la mascota de Celestia?

Entonces Twilight es la protegida de la princesa.

-¡Me fui, no me expulsaron! –siguió Wave-. En ese lugar no te dejan liberar tu máximo potencial; pero claro, ¿qué ha de saber la mascota más allá de comer y lamerle los cascos a su amo? Tú, pequeña…

Mejor detengo esto antes de que inicie una pelea. Además, estamos perdiendo tiempo valioso

-¡Suficiente!- grité encaminándome hacía Wave y Gilda.

-Dejen a Rainbow Crash y a sus amigas, no lo valen- dije haciendo mi entrada.

-¡Jet!- escuché a Rainbow y a la hermosa pegaso amarilla decir.

-¿Fluttershy?- pregunté esbozando una sonrisa.

¿Por qué diablos preguntas si es ella cuando ya lo sabes?

-Sí, soy yo. ¿Cómo has estado?– dijo Fluttershy con una bella sonrisa

¡Ah! Su voz es más hermosa de lo que recuerdo, cálida y acogedora y… ¡Estoy aquí parado como un idiota sin decir nada!

-Bien, aunque algo nervioso.

¡Claro! Has que se sienta mal por ti.

-¿Y eso?

¿Por qué no le terminas de decir que eres un ladrón?

-Em, sí, verás, he tenido algunos problemas estos días, pero… ¿cómo has estado?

Bien, vamos mejorando

-Bien, cuidando de los animales del bosque, y eso.

Okay, no sabía eso.

-Sabía que terminarías cuidando de los animales

Ibas tan bien.

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Como lo sabías?

Ahora es buen momento para usar tus habilidades de mentiroso.

-Parecía combinar contigo. La manera en la que te preocupabas por tus amigas y eso, y bueno…

¡¿Qué rayos te pasa?! Suenas como un idiota, cambia el tema de la conversación.

Inmediatamente empecé a observar mis alrededores en busca de un nuevo tema de conversación, y cuando estaba a punto de rendirme, me percate de su cutie mark.

-Por cierto, hermosa cutie mark- dije observando las tres mariposas rosadas en su costado.

Bien, bien, eso estuvo cerca.

-¡Gracias! La obtuve al descubrir mi amor por los animales, poco después de que te fueras. La tuya tampoco está mal, ¿qué significa?- preguntó Fluttershy mirando mi costado.

Tan solo oír la mención de mi cutie mark fue una punzada en mi corazón. El solo hecho de ver escuchar, ver, oír o pensar en mi cutie mark me arruinaba el día. Esta, junto con mis pesadillas, eran importantes recordatorios de mi razón de ser. No pude evitar mirar hacía el suelo con tristeza mientras sus voces y gritos resonaban en mi cabeza.

-¡Oh! Lo siento, no quería…

¡Perfecto! Ahora hazla sentir culpable. Idiota.

-¡No, no! Está bien, no importa. En fin, debo irme; los Rogues tenemos entrenamiento y vamos atrasados- dije devolviendo la mirada hacia el frente, y el solo hecho de ver a Fluttershy me devolvió el bueno humor.

Retirada estratégica. Por fin tomas una buena decisión.

-Claro, bueno, no quiero retrasarlos más, hasta luego- dijo Fluttershy con una sonrisa.

-Dale, tal vez la próxima vez podamos hablar más, chao- me despedí mientras me volteaba y tomaba vuelo.

-¡Wave, Gilda! Vámonos- dije empezando la segunda vuelta de calentamiento.

¿Qué pasa conmigo? Sé que siempre he tenido algo por ella pero… eso solo fue un amor infantil, eso nada más. Entonces… ¿por qué me siento así?, me pregunté mientras era alcanzado por Gilda y Wave.

-Wave, averigua todo acerca de Twilight, Pinkie, la vaquera y la poni blanca- comandé a Wave.

-Entendido- dijo viéndome con una mirada pícara.

-Ni lo menciones, céntrate en investigar todo sobre ellas. Quiero saber todo lo que pueda para usarlo en su contra, si se requiere.

Algo raro hay en ellas y quiero saber qué.


	9. El Entrenamiento

Capítulo 7

El entrenamiento

7:00 a.m del siguiente día

Hotel Roca Solar habitación de los Héroes

Rainbow Dash P.O.V

-Aaarrrggg- bostecé abriendo los ojos.

Me encontraba acostada en la cama de nuestra habitación en el hotel. La habitación era grande y rectangular, las paredes eran beige y el techo, las cornisas y los pilares eran blancos. Poseía tres camas, dos en la pared derecha y una en la izquierda (no tenía ni idea de qué estaban hechas pero eran tan cómodas como una nube). La pared norte era principalmente de vidrio y daba hacía el oeste, prestando una hermosa vista gracias a los colores y sombras que se generaban por las montañas. Había una mesa redonda en el centro y tres mesitas de noche (una al lado de cada cama) con sus respectivas lamparitas.

Me lancé fuera de la cama para encontrar a Applejack y Twilight dormidas.

Qué raro: por lo general Applejack se levanta temprano a trabajar, y Twilight a estudiar. Deben de estar cansadas, pensé entrando al baño para poco después salir con un pote de basura metálico.

-¡A despertar!- grité golpeando el pote con fuerza.

Al principio no se querían levantar, pero a medida que me acercaba a las camas se movían más y se tapaban las cabezas con las almohadas.

-¡Okay, okay, estoy despierta!- dijo Applejack levantándose de la cama.

-¡¿Quieres dejar de golpear eso?!- reclamó Twilight mientras me quitaba el pote con su magia.

-Bien, ahora que están despiertas, vámonos- dije caminando hacia la puerta de entrada

-¿Ir a dónde?- preguntó Applejack.

-A entrenar, claro está.

-Pero, no tenemos Gear.

-No creo que haya mucha diferencia.

-Sí la hay, y mucha. La variación del peso afecta nuestro desempeño- explicó Twilight

-Compraremos unos.

-¿Con qué dinero?- preguntó Applejack.

-Las princesas podrían ayudarnos con eso…- comentó Twilight

-Decidido. Twilight le escribirá a la princesa sobre los Gear y nos alcanzará más tarde. Mientras, tú y yo calentaremos.

-Las princesas no nos conseguirán los Gear tan rápido.

-Aún así debemos entrenar en la pista; ya sabes, para aprendernos el circuito. Además, Twilight debe practicar ese hechizo de velocidad y mejorar su condición física.

-¡Hey! Mi condición física es perfecta.

-¿Para una vida saludable? Sí. ¿Para competir en una carrera? No.

-Rainbow tiene razón, terroncito. Estamos contra profesionales- me apoyó Applejack

-Así es, por ello es que tengo un plan de entrenamiento infalible para ambas- comenté cruzándome de cascos.

-¿Ambas? Y… ¿Tú qué harás?- preguntó Twilight mientras sacaba un pergamino en blanco, tinta y pluma.

-¿Yo? Estoy bien, solo debo aprenderme el circuito.

-¿Estás segura? Es decir, ¿y las piruetas y eso?- preguntó Applejack acercándose a mí.

-No creo que deba practicarlas- respondí cruzándome de cascos.

-Bueno, pero si terminas en una mala posición en la carrera…

-¡¿Yo quedar mal?! ¡Ja!

-No digas que no te advertimos…- dijo Twilight a medida que escribía una carta.

-Como digas… En fin, ¡vámonos!- dije haciéndole señas a Applejack para que me siguiera.

Hotel Roca Solar. Habitación de los Rogues.

Jet P.O.V

-¿Cuándo volverá Wave?- me queje dándole un mordisco a mi sándwich.

-No sé, tal vez se quedo dormida o algo por el estilo- respondió Gilda dándole un trago a su jugo.

-No, no es su estilo, ella siempre es puntual y…

-Buenos días- dijo Wave entrando al cuarto.

-Ya era hora. ¿Qué te retrasó?- pregunté dándole otro mordisco al sándwich.

-Me quedé dormida por unos minutos.

-Te lo dije- dijo Gilda lanzando el vaso de papel en la papelera del cuarto.

-Sí, sí. En fin, ¿qué tienes?- pregunté dándole un sorbo a mi bebida.

-Solo lo básico, pero crucial. Veamos: Twilight Sparkle, protegida de Celestia, su cutie mark representa su talento en el manejo de la magia…

-¿Como tú?- interrumpí mordiendo mi sándwich.

-Sí. Su hermano es Shining Armor y tiene un asistente, aun que parece más un hijo adoptivo.

-¿Su punto débil? – dije, refiriéndome al hermano.

-Jum… podría decirse que sí, si te refieres a extorsionar. Volviendo al tema: tiene problemas con sus nervios, no sabe controlarse en situaciones de altas presiones y suele ser paranoica.

-¿Algo más?

-Sí: es la protectora del elemento de la magia.

-Quiere decir que… ¿ella es una de las seis ponis que vencieron a Nightmare Moon y a Discord?- pregunté alarmado ante las nuevas noticias.

-Sí, así es, Jet.

-Sabía que las princesas nos enviarían a alguien especial a intentar pararnos los cascos pero… ¡esto es absurdo!

-No tienes ni idea… aquí tienes una imagen- dijo Wave quitándose el collar con su magia y colocándolo en la mesa. Inmediatamente la imagen 3D de una unicornio lavanda se proyectó ante mí. Ojos morados, crin y cola violetas pero con una franja magenta y morada que recorrían desde la base hasta el final de ambas. Su cutie mark era chispas con brillos.

-Applejack- prosiguió Wave cambiando la imagen de la alicornio por la de una poni naranja con crin y cola beige claro que se hallaban sujetadas por ligas rojas. Tenía ojos verdes, los cuales carecían del brillo que poseían los míos.

Claro, nadie puede igualar los míos, pensé terminando mi sándwich.

Poseía un sombrero vaquero marrón y su cutie mark era de tres manzanas rojas.

-Vive en Swett Apple Acres con su hermano, Big Mac, su hermana Appleblom y la Abuela Smith.

-Okay- respondí.

-Sus padres parecen seguir con vida, pero su paradero es desconocido…

Suertuda.

-Su cutie mark representa su gusto por trabajar en la granja de la familia. Es la portadora del elemento de la honestidad.

-¿Qué más?

-Bueno, es fácil hacerla molestar.

-Bien, ¿que más?

Instantáneamente la imagen cambió a la de una unicornio blanca con crin y cola morada, su cutie mark era de tres diamantes y poseía ojos azules.

-Rarity, diseñadora de modas y ropa, posee su propia butic y su trabajo ha sido reconocido por algunos diseñadores y famosos.

Alguien de la "alta sociedad". Se ve robable

-Al igual que Applejack, sus padres siguen vivos pero su paradero actual es desconocido… Tiene una hermana menor, Swettie Belle. Es la protectora del elemento de la generosidad.

Sí todas tiene hermanos menores o hijos adoptivos, extorsionarlos será algo fácil.

-Pinkie Pie- dijo Wave mientras la imagen cambiaba a la de una poni rosado pálido con una crin y cola rosadas, y con ojos azul claro, que además de esbozaba una gran sonrisa.

No puedo sacarme esa enfermiza voz de la cabeza, me dije tomándome lo que quedaba de jugo de mi vaso.

Tenía una cutie mark conformada por tres globos de fiesta azul claro.

-Trabajo en The Sugar Sweet Corner haciendo toda clase de dulces, aunque se destaca más como organizadora de fiestas. El paradero así como el estado de sus padres es desconocido, pero posee padres "adoptivos", los Cakes, los cuales a su vez adoptaron a dos bebes. Es la protectora del elemento de la Risa.

¿Tiene hermanos menores? ¡Perfecto!

-Y, a pesar de que no me lo pediste, investigué un poco de Rainbow Dash.

Adelante, veamos qué ha sido de ella

-Bueno, no hay mucho que decir que tú ya no sepas: es veloz, ágil, al igual que tú ha roto la barrera del sonido…

El solo hecho de escuchar esa información causó que me ahogara con mi saliva y tosiera exageradamente.

-¡¿Que ella qué?!- pregunté recuperando el aliento.

-Rompió la barrera del sonido… tres o cuatro veces hasta ahora, aproximadamente la misma cantidad de veces que tú. La primera vez, en la escuela de vuelo, y las otras veces siendo adulta, no hace mucho.

¿En la escuela de vuelo? ¿Acaso fue ella quien…? No, eso es imposible, me dije pasmado.

-¿Algo más?- pregunte tratando de sonar lo menos interesante posible.

-Es muy egocéntrica y segura de sí misma, pero los nervios pueden más que su ego… a veces. Es la protectora del elemento de la lealtad- concluyó Wave recogiendo su collar y volviendo a ponérselo.

-Mi más grande rival posee un elemento de la armonía… Okay- dije lo último hacia mis adentros.

-Y…- dijo Wave acercándose a mí.

-Debajo de tu almohada hay un informe completo de Fluttershy, sus gustos y fotos de ellas para que te acompañen en esas noches…

-¡Wave!- grité con rabia y vergüenza mientras la empujaba lejos de mí, antes de que siguiera susurrándome al oído cosas vergonzosas, obteniendo como respuesta una Wave muriéndose de la risa.

-¿Qué paso? ¿Te está molestando?- preguntó Gilda acercándose a los dos.

-No, solo está siendo inmadura e infantil, ¡y no es gracioso!

-Créeme, Jet, sí lo es- dijo Wave entre carcajadas.

-¡Agh! Voy a bañarme en la montaña- dije abriendo la ventana que daba al este.

-Mejor lo esperas sentada, porque algo me dice que tomara un baño laaargooo- le dijo Wave a Gilda con suma dificultad.

Idiota, pensé saliendo por la ventana

Pista de Carreras, al oeste de Equestria

Rainbow Dash P.O.V

-¡Vamos, Twilight! Te prometo que esto es lo último- le dije a mi sudorosa amiga.

-Dale un respiro, Rainbow, ella no está acostumbrada a esta clase de esfuerzo físico; además, ya es bastante el hecho de que haya durado tanto sin quejarse o descansar – respondió Applejack sosteniendo a Twilight quien no podía mantenerse sobre sus cascos.

Solo una hora de entrenamiento y ya se está muriendo, pensé con algo de disgusto acercándome a mis dos amigas.

-Twilight, escúchame. Solo falta una carrera de una vuelta a la pista. No quiero que te pase algo, pero como dijo Applejack, vamos contra profesionales y debemos darlo todo. El hechizo de velocidad hará esto más fácil. ¿Crees poder hacerlo?- pregunté con determinación.

-Da…da…da…dame cinco y…- intentó responder Twilight casi sin aliento.

-Ok, ya escuchaste, Applejack, cinco y le damos. Llévala a tomar agua y a que se lave la cara, yo las espero aquí.

-Bien, vamos, Twilight- dijo Applejack dirigiendo a Twilight a los bebederos.

Es cierto, Twilight ha resistido el entrenamiento sin chistar, otro probablemente se habría desmallado y…

-¡Rainbow!- escuché un grito que me sacó de mis pensamientos y me sobresaltó.

-¡Agh! Pinkie, me asustaste- reclamé con el corazón en el cuello.

-¡Lo siento! Lo que pasa es que quería que supieras que ya estoy bien y, y no quería perderme el entrenamiento y Rarity y Fluttershy me siguen o me seguían, creo que las deje atrás. Creo que deberías disculparte con Fluttershy…

Cierto que no lo he hecho…

-… ¡y ahí vienen!- dijo Pinkie señalando a Fluttershy y a Rarity, las cuales entraban por las gradas.

-Buenos días. ¿Qué tal dormiste, cariño? - preguntó Rarity

-Bien ¿Y tú?

-Bien, hasta que alguien en el hotel empezó a golpear un objeto metálico.

-Em, sí, me pregunto quién habrá sido…- dije inquisitivamente con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Alguien con poca consideración hacía el sueño de los demás ponis. En fin, eso no importa ya.

-Lo sé. Ahora, si me disculpas, debo disculparme con alguien- dije pasando de largo a Rarity para estar cara a cara con Fluttershy.

-Buenos días, Fluttershy- dije con una sonrisa.

-Buenos días, Rainbow- respondió Fluttershy en un tono de voz casi inaudible.

-Veras, quería disculparme por…

En ese momento el sonido de algo moviéndose a altas velocidades me acalló. Miré sobre nosotras solo para ver un rayo verde atravesando la pista a unos tres metros sobre nosotras, en dirección hacia las montañas.

-¿No es hermoso?- escuché a duras penas a Fluttershy decir.

No, seguramente es tosco, violento y nada artístico… y tú ¡estás de su lado!, me dije con rabia.

-En fin, ¿qué querías decirme? ¿Rainbow?

-¡Nada! Nada en absoluto- respondí dándole la espalda a Fluttershy

-¡Rainbow Dash! No deberías…

-Ahora no, Rarity, estamos entrenando- interrumpí acercándome a la línea de meta a medida que Applejack y Twilight volvían de los bebederos.

-¿Mejor?- pregunté indicándoles que se acercaran a la meta.

-Sí, mucho mejor- respondió Twilight con algo de dificultad.

-Cariño, te ves fatal ¿Qué tienes?- preguntó Rarity acercándose a Twilight

-No, estoy bien… solo algo cansada- dijo con respiración entrecortada.

-Pero estas pálida.

-Yo puedo hacerlo- respondió Twilight acercándose a la meta.

-¿Segura qué puedes, terroncito?

-Sí, sí puedo.

-Okay, suficiente parloteo; mientras más rápido empecemos, más rápido terminaremos- dije indicando a Twilight y Applejack que se alistaran.

-Bien, Applejack, quédate quieta mientras efectúo el hechizo- dijo Twilight acercándose a Applejack y recostando su cuerno en su frente. Inmediatamente un aura morada cubrió a Applejack y luego se desvaneció lentamente. Twilight repitió dicho proceso en ella misma.

-¿Seguro que el hechizo funciona? No me siento diferente- dijo Applejack examinándose el cuerpo.

-Sí –indicó interrumpida por su propia respiración- el hechizo surgirá efecto cuando alcances cierta velocidad.

-Muy bien, si ya terminaron…

-¡Oh, yo, yo, yo, yo, yo! ¿Puedo, puedo? Di que sí, vamos, di que sí- me interrumpió Pinkie.

-Sí, sí, adelante.

-¡Gracias, gracias, gracias! Ahora…- dijo Pinkie sacando una bandera de cuadros blancos y negros.

-En sus marcas…-Empecé a respirar lenta y profundamente.-Listos…-Miré hacia adelante mientras me centraba en mi objetivo, ganar y en la razón de las princesas.-¡Fuera!

Apenas oí esas palabras tomé vuelo y empecé a recorrer el circuito a toda velocidad. Mientras me acercaba a la formación rocosa, no pude evitar sorprenderme al ver a Applejack y a Twilight a mis lados.

Ese hechizo de velocidad es bueno; veamos cuánto tiempo se mantiene, pensé a medida que aceleraba y entraba a la formación rocosa.

La pista empezaba a subir la montaña por un camino de tierra, el cual daba vueltas alrededor de esta. Mientras subía el camino a altas velocidades, noté que Applejack se encontraba en frente de mí.

¡Wow! Ese hechizo sí que es bueno, pero hasta aquí, me dije acelerando todavía más para pasar a Applejack.

Al principio no podía rebasarla por los cambios de dirección del viento que experimentaba al subir por la montaña, pero llegó un momento en el cual el camino dejó de subir y se mantuvo a la misma altura, permitiéndome reducir la distancia entre nosotras.

A medida que me acercaba a Applejack, noté una bifurcación más adelante en el camino: uno atravesaba una cueva oscura y otro un túnel bien iluminado. Dicho túnel tenía encima un cartel de un puño, indicando que era el atajo de los "pesados".

-¡Applejack, la idea es tomar el camino principal! Nada de atajos- grité para que me escuchara, obteniendo un asentimiento con la cabeza como respuesta.

-¡Lo mismo contigo, Twilight!- grité mirando a mis lados sin poder encontrar a mi amiga.

-¡¿Twilight?!- grité preocupada mirando hacia atrás para ver el camino vacío.

-¡Esta aquí!- escuché a Applejack decir

Efectivamente (no sé cómo) en frente de mi se encontraba Twilight, a unos metros de distancia

¡¿Cómo diablos…?! No importa, la pasaré en la cueva.

Mientras reducía la distancia entre mis actualmente adversarias, pude ver cómo eran engullidas por las sombras de la cueva.

Unos pocos segundos después, me uní a ellas. Al principio no podía ver nada, pero poco después unos cristales de varios tamaños y colores se encendieron, iluminando la cueva con hermosos colores y revelando múltiples pilares en el camino. Entre ellos destacaba uno, el cual era el más grande, y se encontraba justo en frente de mí; a duras penas pude esquivarlo.

Eso estuvo… ¡Ahhh!

Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos nuevamente por otro pilar rocoso que se encontraba en mi camino, el cual rocé con mi ala derecha. En ese momento me percaté de la exuberante cantidad de pilares que poseía la cueva. Si quería salir ilesa, debía centrarme en el circuito.

Una vez fuera de la cueva, pude tomarme las cosas con más calma. Me percaté de la ausencia de mis amigas.

¡Ja! Las perd… no puede ser, me dije al percatarme de que tanto Twilight como Applejack se encontraban en frente de mí, Applejack llevando la delantera.

El tramo de la pista en el que nos encontrábamos iba en descenso y poseía una cascada grande a un lado que rociaba el camino, y generaba sobre él un arcoíris y luces de colores. Además, lo hacía resbaladizo para los ponis y mojaba las alas de las criaturas aéreas. El escenario se hallaba complementado por el hecho de que un repentino y constante cambio de viento hacía imposible acelerar a los voladores, por lo que el desafió se volvía tan difícil para las criaturas voladoras como lo era para las terrestres.

No puedo acelerar porque si lo hago el cambio de viento hará que choque o me salga del circuito…; tendré que tomar la curva más cerrada si quiero…

Nuevamente mi tren de pensamientos fue interrumpido por el hecho de que la curva terminaba en un gran abismo, que tenía al otro lado un puente metálico, el cual reflejaba la luz del sol. Sabía que era el primer salto de la carrera, cuya función era separar el primer tramo de la pista del segundo; aun así, no podía dejar de sentirme preocupada por mis amigas.

Debo estar pendiente en caso de que alguna no lo logre, pensé viendo la cara de nerviosismo de mis amigas.

Mientras me acercaba velozmente al abismo no podía evitar sentirme incómoda con la idea de saltar el precipicio con un solo impulso de mis alas.

Bueno, el día de hoy solo es recorrer el circuito: nada de hacer maniobras arriesgadas, pensé pasando a Twilight y Applejack

Pero… no sería justo volar sobre el precipicio mientras mis amigas deben saltarlo.

A medida de que me acercaba al abismo mi corazón se paralizó. Cerré los ojos y empecé a respirar hondo; abrí los ojos y una vez al borde del abismo reuní todas mis fuerzas y con un solo potente impulso salté desde el borde del precipicio junto con mis amigas. El tiempo parecía paralizarse mientras nos acercábamos al siguiente tramo de la pista el cual se encontraba a una altura considerablemente menor.

El aterrizaje fue algo forzoso; aún así logré estabilizarme y retomar vuelo sin problemas. Instantáneamente observé detrás de mí para ver a mis amigas intactas y acercándose a gran velocidad.

Lo lograron, perfecto.

El puente metálico descendía gradualmente y se conectaba con las formaciones rocosas que se hallaban a un lado de la pista. Desde ahí podía ver las gradas y la recta final. El puente en sí era fácil de cruzar tanto así que podía aumentar la distancia entre mis amigas y yo sin problema alguno.

Este circuito es muuuy fácil, pensé para luego percatarme de que algo debía de estar mal.

Eso es raro, el extraño dijo que todos los circuitos de Extreme Gear eran difíciles; y hasta ahora, quitando las variaciones de altitud, viento y la cueva, el circuito ha sido fácil. Algo estamos haciendo mal, me dije acercándome al final del puente solo para notar que Applejack se encontraba cuello a cuello conmigo.

-¡No creas ni por un segundo que no te daré pelea!- dijo Applejack pasándome.

-¡No, no esta vez!- dije acelerando todavía más y acercándome a mi amiga.

Veamos qué truco me puedo sacar aquí, pensé acercándome al segundo abismo.

El sudor volvió a inundar mi frente en el momento en el que pasé a Applejack y me acerque al borde del precipicio; una vez que empecé a cruzarlo realicé una cuantas vueltas a mi derecha, girando sobre mi propio eje una, dos, tres veces con las alas cerradas, para luego caer nuevamente sobre mis cascos y retomar vuelo.

Perfecto. Ahora… ¿qué camino tomo?, pregunté acercándome a la entrada de la segunda formación rocosa, la cual se dividía en cuatro caminos: dos laterales y dos centrales. El camino de la izquierda era estrecho y oscuro, mientras que el de la derecha era más amplio pero sinuoso; los dos centrales eran amplios e iban en línea recta, pero uno iba inclinado hacia arriba y el otro hacia abajo.

Al final opté por el izquierdo ya que era, en mi opinión, el más desafiante de todos.

Mientras me movía velozmente por el camino pude ver un riel gris con un cartel de unas alas sobre este.

Sin duda alguna el atajo de los veloces, razoné pasando de largo dicho riel.

Y a medida que avanzaba, no podía dejar de preguntarme, ¿cuánto llevábamos corriendo? ¿Diez, quince minutos? Fuera lo que fuera estaba empezando a impacientarme.

Mientras me acercaba al final del camino, pude ver que los cuatro convergían en uno solo grande, que atravesaba un abismo que llevaba a un camino que ladeaba las montañas; y cruzando dicho precipicio, se encontraba Applejack.

¡Diablos, Applejack!, pensé mientras me acercaba al tercer abismo y lo saltaba realizando tres vueltas, esta vez hacia adelante, logrando pasar a Applejack con gracia.

Para la próxima, haré tres hacía atrás mientras giro hacia la derecha sobre mi propio eje, pensé mientras dejaba a Applejack atrás y me centraba en el resto del circuito.

Al menos ya puedo ver la línea de meta.

A pesar de lo lejos que se veía la meta sabía que llegar a ella iba a tomar menos tiempo de lo que aparentaba; y efectivamente, en un par de minutos ya había bajado de la montaña y me hallaba en la recta final.

-¡Por fin, la recta final!- dije mientras me acercaba velozmente a la meta.

Volteé hacía atrás para ver a Applejack, a unos metros detrás de mí y a Twilight pasándola y acercándose a altas velocidades.

¡¿Qué rayos?!

Al principio creí que mis ojos me engañaban, pero Twilight Sparkle se acercaba a mí a una velocidad de vértigo.

No-voy-a-per-der, pensé entrando a las gradas mientras Twilight me pasaba y me dejaba atrás.

¡No, no, no, no, no, no, no!, grité en mi mente viendo a Twilight en frente de mí. Por un momento creí que Twilight me iba a ganar, pero por alguna razón desaceleró drásticamente, permitiéndome reducir la distancia y pasarla en el último segundo, ganando la carrera.

-¡Sí!- grité de la emoción mientras aterrizaba en frente de Pinkie, Rarity y Fluttershy.

-¡Ese fue Un muy buen primer intento!- dije mirando a Twilight quien se estaba yendo de lado.

-Para la próxima, no bajes el rendimiento en un momento tan crucial como la recta final. También…

-¡Detente ya!- escuché a Applejack decir mientras la escuchaba frenar.

-¿Por qué no me dejas hacer mi trabajo?

-Porque la estás explotando.

-¡Ah vamos! Estás exagerando.

-¡Exagerando! ¿Acaso no…?

Twilight Sparkle P.O.V

No puedo creer que lo haya logrado.

Completé el circuito y quedé en segundo lugar. Pude ver a Rainbow Dash acercarse a decirme algo que no entendí muy bien; ahora estaba hablando con Applejack, creo. Me costaba mantenerme estable, me iba de lado y la vista se me nublaba.

Vamos, Twilight, tú puedes hacerlo, no te desmayes.

Empecé a tambalearme y a perder el equilibrio

Tú puedes hacerlo.

Se me empezó a oscurecer la visión.

Yo…

Caí acostada en el piso

… no puedo…, me dije mientras dejaba que las sombras me engulleran.

10:00 PM

Pista de carreras

Jet P.O.V

Estaba molesto. Wave llevaba todo el día fastidiándome con lo de Fluttershy: en el almuerzo, en la tarde, en la noche, en la cena. Por suerte, ya era hora de entrenar.

Dulce venganza, pensé mientras me paraba en frente de la línea de meta.

-Bien, Rogues. Empezaremos con algo simple: una vuelta al circuito. Wave, activa la pista- dije ocultando mi sonrisa maliciosa tras una máscara de indiferencia.

Mientras Wave encendía la pista y el circuito cobraba vida, no podía dejar de pensar en lo mucho que iba a disfrutar esto.

Pobre Wave, no sabrá qué la golpeo, me dije mientras el circuito rugía volviendo a la vida, una cerca electrificada se activaba y la cuenta regresiva empezaba.


	10. Preparativos

Capítulo 8

Preparativos

-¡¿Cuántas veces debo decirte qué estoy bien?!- grité intentando levantarme de la cama solo para ser retenido por un aura magenta.

-¡No! No hasta qué te mejores- dijo Wave mientras acercaba su cuerno a mi casco izquierdo.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?

-Te estoy curando el casco- explicó Wave a medida que un brillo magenta envolvía mí casco causando que parte del dolor disminuyera.

-Y…¿cuánto tiempo crees que debería reposar?- pregunté sentándome en la cama.

-Bueno, mi magia no reveló ninguna fractura o esguince; aún así, tienes el caso muy herido, y estoy segura de que si lo expones a la más mínima presión podría esguinzarce o peor. Así que yo diría que… un mes.

-¡Un mes!

-Un mes

Estaba molesto, no solo la trampa no le dio a Wave, sino que de paso me hirió a mí.

"No esperaba que se teletransportara fuera del peligro, ni que la piedra me diera a mí", pensé acostándome en la cama.

-Voy a buscar vendas para la herida. Gilda, busca hielo para la hinchazón- comandó Wave saliendo del cuarto seguida por Gilda.

"Perfecto, ahora no podré competir en el torneo hasta dentro de un mes. Aunque no sé para qué me preocupo; Wave y Gilda son expertas en Extreme Gear, ganarán sin problema alguno", me dije acostándome en la almohada y deslizando mi casco bueno bajo esta para encontrarme con un sobre.

-¿Qué es esto?- saqué el sobre de y lo destapé.

Dentro del sobre se hallaba una carpeta amarilla titulada "Fluttershy".

"Cierto que Wave me estuvo fastidiando por esto… bueno, veamos qué encuentro aquí."

Lo primero que vi al abrir la carpeta fue una hoja con varios datos básicos y una imagen de ella.

"Tan hermosa como siempre", pensé esbozando una sonrisa mientras recordaba el día en que la conocí.

Hace 16 años

Cloudsdale, Campamento de Vuelo

7:30 A.M

-¿Por qué sigues viniendo, Jet?- escuché preguntar a uno de mis compañeros del campo de verano.

-Para mejorar mis habilidades- respondí mientras observaba el cielo.

-¿Mejorar qué? Eres el más rápido del campamento ¡Has vencido hasta a los profesores! No necesitas seguir aquí- dijo otro de los niños.

-Soy el mejor…aquí, seguramente hay alguien más mejor allá afuera. Además, no me iré hasta que logre romper la barrera del sonido.

-Pero ¡eso es imposible! Nadie ha hecho una Rainplosión Sónica nunca- escuché a otro chico decir.

-A: romper la barrera del sonido: Rainplosión Sónica suena muy…de niñas, y B: sí se ha hecho; si no, no tendría ese nombre- respondí levantándome de la nube en la que estaba recostado.

-Es cierto, recuerden que Jet es el mejor y sí él quiere, él puede. ¿Verdad, Jet?- dijo uno de los niños más pequeños de todos.

No pude evitar sonreír, ese chico era el más joven de mis "fans" y actuaba como un hermano menor. Tanto era así que decidí que ese año lo entrenaría.

"Se lo diré esta noche, no puedo esperar a ver su cara", pensé acariciándole la cabeza.

-Sí, es verdad y…

-¡Miren! Ahí vienen los nuevos- me interrumpió otro de mis "fans".

Efectivamente, al campamento se acercaban varios "carruajes" impulsados por pegasos. Eran de madera pintada de color verde y poseían detalles dorados además del logo del campamento.

"Bien, veamos si hay algo de valor", pensé mientras volaba hacia una nube que se hallaba sobre la entrada.

-Veamos qué tenemos aquí.

Una vez que los carruajes se detuvieron frente la "escuela", una oleada de nuevos alumnos inundó el campus; entre ellos destacaba una grifo.

"Esto es nuevo… me acercaré a hablarle luego."

Mientras observaba cómo todos los "novatos" entraban a la estructura, solté un suspiro.

-A excepción de la grifo, no vi a nadie más con la "mirada"… qué decepción- le dije a nadie en particular preparándome para volar de regreso con mis "fans".

-¡Vamos, sal del carruaje!- escuché la voz de una niña venir de un carruaje.

Me volteé para ver como una pegaso amarilla caía de boca fuera del carruaje, y tras unos segundos se levantó.

-Guau- dije mirando asombrado.

Ante mí se encontraba una de las ponis más hermosa que jamás habiera visto. Sus hermosos ojos, frondosa crin y cola, y sus curvas naturales. Simplemente la niña más hermosa que jamás había visto.

"Tengo que hablarle", razoné acercándome al borde de la nube.

Me lancé fuera de la nube y aterricé con gracia en frente de ella, solo para oír un tierno sonido agudo y ver cómo volvía velozmente al carruaje del que salió.

"Genial, la asusté. ¡Bien hecho, Jet!", pensé acercándome al carruaje

-¡Por Celestia, sal del carruaje!- escuché esa voz femenina y algo ronca provenir del carruaje y, unos segundos después, pude ver a la misma hermosa chica ser empujada fuera del carruaje por otra niña de color azul.

"¿Por qué la necesidad de empujarla?", me quejé en silencio frunciendo el ceño.

-Perdón, no quería asustarte- me disculpé ayudando a la chica a incorporarse.

-Está bien, yo…- en ese momento nuestros ojos se encontraron. Jamás había visto un par de ojos tan hermosos en toda mi vida, y sin importar cuánto lo intentaba, no podía quitar los míos de los suyos.

Ojala ese momento nunca hubiera acabado, pero…

-Ejem, sí, soy Fluttershy- dijo la chica sacándome del trance.

"Qué voz tan hermosa…¿Qué me dijo? ¿Me preguntó algo? ¡Diablos, Jet!"

-Em, soy… ¿Jet?- respondí con inseguridad.

-Bonito nombre y… ¿eres nuevo?

-No, llevo aquí ya unos años.

-Okay.

-¡Hey!- escuché la misma voz ronca.

-¡¿Qué?!- respondí con fastidio viendo a la propietaria de la voz.

"Bien, al parecer este año será interesante."

Esa chica con pelo de arcoíris tenía la "mirada": sin duda alguna sería una oponente digna.

-Verás, vamos atrasadas y quisiéramos saber, exactamente, ¿a dónde ir?- dijo con una actitud desafiante.

-Sala de conferencias, la única puerta doble del lugar- respondí sin emoción alguna.

-Bien, vamos, Fluttershy- comandó la pegaso mientras se dirigía al pequeño edificio.

-Hasta luego- dijo Fluttershy siguiendo a su "amiga".

-… Hasta luego…

Actualidad

Hotel Roca Solar, Habitación de los Rogues.

Jet P.O.V

"Ese día no pude dejar de sonreír, entonces no sabía que era… aunque ahora tampoco lo sé."

En ese momento escuché unos pasos acercarse a la puerta y velozmente guardé todo nuevamente bajo la almohada.

-Bien, Jet, aquí están las vendas y el hielo- dijo Wave entrando al cuarto con Gilda.

-¡Ya era hora!- dije fingiendo enfado.

-Bueno, tuve que esperar a que me atendieran.

-¿Atendieran?

-Sí, la chiquilla de Twilight sufrió un colapso y estaba despertando.

-Cierto que tenemos "competencia", y…¿qué le paso?

Hotel Roca Solar, habitación de los Heroes

Rainbow Dash P.O.V

No podía dejar de caminar en círculos; mis nervios me obligaban a hacerlo. Una de mis amigas más cercanas, Twilight, llevaba más de doce horas inconsciente.

-Cálmate, Rainbow, vas a abrir una zanja si sigues así- escuché a Applejack decir.

-¡¿Que me calme?! Mi amiga lleva más de doce horas en una cama de hospital- grité acercándome a Applejack.

-¡Oye! Twilight también es mi amiga.

-Chicas, chicas, no hay porque discutir- interrumpió Rarity.

-No es mi culpa, ella empezó- se quejó Applejack.

"Es cierto, Twilight se sentía mal antes de la carrera, no debí forzarla a correr."

-Es mi culpa- respondí tomando por sorpresa a las dos-. Por mi culpa Twilight está en una cama de hospital.

-No, no es tu culpa, cariño.

-Además, estas exagerando, Twilight se desmayó del cansancio. Seguramente despertará en cualquier momento- intentó consolarme Applejack.

-¡Chicas!- gritó Pinkie entrando a la habitación- Twilight despertó.

-Te lo dije.

Inmediatamente sentí como si un gran peso desapareciera de mis hombros y fuera remplazado por una sensación de entusiasmo.

"Menos mal."

-¡Bueno! ¿Qué esperan?- dijo Pinkie indicándonos que la siguiéramos.

Mientras seguíamos a Pinkie hacia el lugar donde estaba Twilight, nos topamos con Gilda y Wave en la recepción.

-Miren, pero si son los perdedores- dijo Gilda acercándose a nosotras.

-¿Perdedoras?- pregunté con algo de indignación.

-Estoy de acuerdo con Crash. ¿Perdedores? ¿Eso fue lo mejor que se te ocurrió?- dijo Wave dirigiéndose hacia el ascensor.

-¡Oye! ¿Me vas a apoyar o qué?

-Ahora no, Gilda. Tenemos asuntos que atender.

-Barreremos el piso con ustedes- dijo Gilda encaminándose hacia el ascensor.

-Por cierto, más vale que entrenen mucho si no quieren terminar como la debilucha de Twili- añadió Wave con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-¡Suficiente!- grité volando a toda velocidad hacía ellas solo para ser detenida por las puertas del ascensor.

-¡Rainbow! No tenemos tiempo, Twilight nos espera- dijo Rarity caminando hacia la salida del hotel.

-Ya tendrás tiempo de mostrarles que se equivocan- dijo Applejack golpeándome levemente en el hombro.

-Sí, supongo- respondí siguiendo a mis amigas a la enfermería viendo con rabia las puertas del ascensor.

La enfermería era en sí una gran carpa verde llena de toda clase de equipos médicos. Tenía una especie de recepción con un escritorio en el cual se hallaba una enfermera que se acercó a nosotras.

-Buenas noches…

"Me pregunto si nos dejarán ver a Twilight, tal vez no podamos verla si dicen que está muy sensible o débil o algo por el estilo; aún así, debo disculparme con ella", razoné mientras mis amigas hablaban con la enfermera.

- Seguro, por aquí- indicó la enfermera entrando a una sección de la carpas a través de unas cortinas. Dicha sección era una habitación muy espaciosa con seis camas, y en una de ellas se encontraban Twilight y Fluttershy.

-¡Twilight!- grité junto con Applejack y Rarity.

Estábamos a punto de lanzarnos sobre Twiligt cuando la enfermera se interpuso en nuestro camino.

-¡Alto! Ejem, sí: por la condición física de su amiga, no creo que sea buena idea lanzarse y estrujarla como una fruta.

-Perdón, lo sentimos- se disculpó Rarity.

"No me agrada esa enfermera, hay algo raro en ella", me dije volteando a ver cómo esta se retiraba y -pude haberlo jurado- que la vi esbozar una sonrisa llena de maldad.

"Seguro es mi imaginación", me dije devolviéndo la vista a Twilight y juntándome a mis amigas en la bienvenida.

-Y, ¿cómo te sientes?- preguntó Rarity haciéndose a un lado para que pudiera unirme al grupo.

-Bien, eso creo… Exactamente, ¿qué paso?- preguntó Twilight rascándose la cabeza.

Te desmayaste justo al terminar la carrera- aclaró Applejack.

-Oh, y… ¿qué tal lo hice?

-¡Excelente! Me pasaste en la recta final y casi ganas la carrera- respondí.

-¿Casi?

-Casi: logré pasarte en el último segundo.

-Bueno, si tú dices… Y, ¿cuánto tiempo…?

-Más de doce horas- interrumpí a Twilight.

-Okay, es mejor de lo que esperaba. Creí que habían pasado días.

-De ser así…

-¿Señorita Rainbow Dash?- escuché una voz vagamente familiar detrás de mí.

-¿Sí?- inquirí volteándome para ver al extraño.

-¡Hey! Eres… tú-dije al ver que el poni detrás de mí era el extraño de la tienda

-Sí, soy yo. Lamento irrumpir en su "reunión" pero, debo entregarle esto- dijo el unicornio sacando una carta.

-¿Una carta, de quién?- pregunté solo para darme cuenta de que se había ido.

-¿A dónde fue?

-¡Oh, yo sé, yo sé! Era un fantaaasmaaa, uuuhhh- dijo Pinkie mientras se me acercaba y actuaba como fantasma.

-Es un unicornio, lo más probable es que se halla teletransportado- explicó Twilight sentándose en la cama.

-Sí, como sea; veamos qué es esto- dije abriendo el sobre y empezando a leer la carta.

-A todos los participantes del primer Gran Torneo de Extreme Gear se les informa que este dará inició el tres de mayo y los preparativos para la carrera se realizarán el día anterior al evento, día en el cual la pista estará en mantenimiento y por ende no estará disponible ("Perfecto, un día menos para entrenar"). Recuerden que al ser la carrera de apertura es importante que todos los participantes se presenten. Solo podrán ausentarse aquellos que se hallen lesionados o que sufran una emergencia (cuya importancia será determinada por el jurado del torneo). Así mismo se le recuerda a todos los participantes que en caso de no poseer Gear se le proveerá uno el cual queda bajo su responsabilidad y que deberá ser devuelto al finalizar el torneo. Gracias por su atención. La mesa Directiva-concluí de leer la carta tomando aire.

-La carrera, ¿qué día era?- preguntó Twilight

-Ehm…, el tres de Mayo.

-Pero… ¿Eso no es en una semana?

"Es cierto, dentro de una semana es el torneo y ya que el dos no podremos entrenar, nos quedan seis días para dominar las carreras de Extreme Gear."

-Bueno, mejor nos vamos preparando- dijo Twilight bajándose de la cama.

-Wow, wow, wow ¿A dónde crees que vas, Twilight? Te acabas de recuperar- dijo Applejack acercándose a Twilight e intentando empujarla de regreso en la cama.

-Applejack tiene razón, cariño. Deberías tomártelo con calma- añadió Rarity

-¿Tomarlo con calma? Tenemos seis días para entrenar y siete antes de la carrera: debo organizarme, modificar la lista de quehaceres y muchas cosas más- dijo Twilight caminando hacia la salida de la carpa.

-¡Pero el doctor no te ha dado de alta!- exclamó Applejack

-¡Sí lo hizo!- escuchamos a Twilight responder a lo lejos.

-Es verdad- dijo Fluttershy acercándose a mí-. El doctor dijo que estaba bien, solo le pidió que no volviera a esforzarse tanto por el resto del día.

Mientras mis amigas discutían si Twilight estaba bien o no decidí salir a vigilar que no se desestabilizara o algo por el estilo. Me encaminé fuera de la enfermería y seguí a Twilight hasta el hotel y logré entrar en el ascensor donde se encontraba justo antes de que se cerrara.

-Sabes que pudiste haber gritado, y hubiera parado el ascensor, ¿no?- dijo Twilight mientras empezábamos el ascenso.

-No hubiera sido igual de divertido- comenté parándome a su lado.

-Rainbow, debo decir…

-Lo siento- interrumpí.

-Pero…

-Perdón por ser una boba, por forzarte a hacer más de lo que podías. Puse tu salud en riesgo por… por…

-No tienes porque disculparte, no es…

-Sí, lo es; por mi culpa estuviste inconsciente por más de doce horas y…

-¡Rainbow Dash! ¿Me vas a dejar hablar?- me interrumpió Twilight mientras las puertas del ascensor se abrían-. No es tu culpa, es mía y solo mía, yo fui la que decidió correr a pesar de sentirme mal, yo fui la que decidió presionarme más en vez de descansar, aquí única culpable soy yo.

-¿Lo dices en serio?

-¿Cuándo me has oído bromear sobre algo?

Un silencio incomodo se mantuvo mientras salíamos del ascensor el cual fue roto por Twilight

-¿Estás segura de que no necesitas entrenar?

-Por favor, estoy en el tope de mi capacidad física, no necesito entrenar tanto como ustedes.

-Pero vamos contra profesionales.

-Por favor, he vencido a Gilda antes, y Wave ¿qué tan rápida puede ser?

-No hablo por Wave o Gilda- dijo Twilight con una mirada seria.

-¿Jet? Seguramente lo venceré, no es como si haya mejorado.

-Escapó de ti en Canterlot.

-Me agarró con la guardia baja.

-No digas que no te advertí- dijo Twilight entrando al cuarto.

"Jet, esta vez seré yo quien gane", pensé cerrando la puerta del cuarto observando con rabia la puerta del cuarto enfrente de nosotros.

Hotel Roca Sola, habitación de los Rogues

Jet P.O.V

-Coño de la madre- solté la grosería una vez que Wave terminó de leer la carta.

-Y…¿ahora qué?- preguntó Gilda cruzándose de brazos.

-Nada, Wave y yo le diremos a la mesa directiva de mi lesión. Gilda, de momento no necesito tu ayuda, descansa un rato, lee revistas, ve televisión; no sé, haz lo que quieras.

-Entonces…

-Dependerá de ustedes ganar la carrera de apertura- completé la frase de Gilda.

"Solo espero que no se confíen", pensé mientras Wave me bajaba de la cama con magia y me ayudaba a caminar hacía la puerta


	11. Rock Sun Paradise

Capítulo 9

Rock Sun Paradise

Vestidores equipo Heroes

5:00 PM

Rainbow Dash P.O.V

-Cálmate, Twilight, puedes hacer esto. Sin presiones, a excepción del hecho que si pierdes, recuperar las tiaras y las coronas será más difícil y…

-¿Quieres callarte ya?- interrumpí a Twilight mientras me acercaba a ella y le sujetaba la cabeza para que me viera a los ojos. En su mirada pude ver terror-. Tranquilízate, Twilight. Todo va a estar bien, has progresado mucho estos últimos días, ya eres capaz de entrenar por dos horas y darle tres vueltas al circuito.

-Pero siempre llegue de última.

-Deja de decir tonterías, Twilight. Llegaste de segunda en dos ocasiones y hubieran sido tres si hubieras sabido cómo usar tu atajo- dijo Applejack saliendo del baño con su Extreme Gear el cual fue obsequiado por las princesas. Era de color marrón y poseía múltiples detalles naranja.

-Exacto, ¿cómo ganaré si no sé usar mis atajos?- dijo Twilight soltándose de mí agarre.

-Ya aprenderás.

-Además, esta es la primera carrera en la que usaremos los Gears y francamente, son pesados y…

-¡Twilight! Deja de ponerle peros al asunto, solo sé feliz de que estás lista y de que tienes un hermoso Gear- dije ojeando su Gear, negro y con varios adornos morados -. Claro, no es tan genial como el mío… pero está bien- dije luciendo mi Gear azul cielo con adornos azul marino.

-¿Qué tal si dejamos de perder el tiempo y nos preparamos para salir a competir?- sugirió Applejack acercándose a la salida de los vestidores.

-Tienes razón. Vamos, Twilight- comandé encaminándome hacía la salida.

Vestidores de los Rogues

Jet P.O.V

-¡Jet! ¿Qué haces aquí? Se supone que debes estar reposando- dijo Wave a medida que ingresaba a los vestidores.

-Ya que ahora puedo caminar, quería ver cómo iban- respondí

-Bien, ahora vuelve al cuarto-comandó Wave mientras un brillo magenta me levantaba del suelo y me mostraba la salida.

-Wave, ¿ya saben qué hacer?

-¿Hacer, qué?-preguntó Wave colocándome en el piso.

-Ya saben, cómo ganar.

-Um, ¿ganándoles?- dijo Gilda entrando a los vestuarios con su Gear puesto.

-No, creí que iban a tener un plan de acción.

-Jet, solo son un trío de novatas-comentó Wave.

-De las cuales una es mí rival-dije dándome media vuelta y encaminándome a la salida.-Si pierden la carrera…, habrá problemas-amenacé saliendo de los vestidores.

Entrada al Circuito

Rainbow Dash P.O.V

"Bien, aquí estamos, dentro de unos minutos nos van a dar la señal para presentarnos al público y después…"

Un poni entró indicándonos que ya era hora.

-Bien, aquí vamos-dije a medida que empezábamos a acercarnos a la salida lentamente por el estrecho pasillo, en el cual se podía escuchar el sonido de la multitud incrementar a cada paso que dábamos -. ¿Tenemos público?- pregunté sorprendida de que tuviéramos una multitud lo suficientemente grande como para oír sus vitoreos.

-El hecho de que el símbolo de poder de varios regentes esté en juego atrae a las masas, especialmente a los medios-aclaró Twilight mientras llegábamos a la entrada.

-En tal caso, sonrían a las cámaras, chicas, porque estaremos en primera plana.

El lugar estaba más o menos lleno de ponis, pero casi todos eran reporteros.

"Público es público sin importar quiénes sean."

A medida que avanzábamos hacía el centro de la pista pude ver a Wave y a Gilda acercarse a nosotras.

-¿Listas para perder?- preguntó Gilda esbozando una sonrisa maliciosa.

-Ya lo veremos- escuché decir a Twilight.

-¿Qué derecho tienes tú para desafiarnos, si apenas te puedes mantener sobre tus cascos?

-¡Hey, deja a Twilight en paz!- saltó Applejack.

-Es cierto, Gilda. Déjala en paz, no vaya a ser que se desmaya y te penalizan por eso-comentó Wave volteándose a ver la línea de meta.

-Ignóralas, Twilight, ya les enseñarás- dijo Applejack indicándole a Twilight que se volteara a la meta como hicieron los Rogues.

-Y los dos equipos que se disputan por el gran premio son…- escuché la voz del anunciante y rápidamente me coloqué en mi posición-¡Equestria Heores! Compuesto por tres de las portadoras de los elementos de la armonía; ¡por favor un fuerte aplauso a Applejack, Twilight Sparkle y Rainbow Dash!-Una vez que el locutor terminó de nombrarnos todas dimos un paso al frente recibiendo ovaciones de varios ponis; entre ellos pude distinguir a mis amigas en las gradas, Rarity, Pinkie Pie y Fluttershy dándonos apoyo.

-Y el otro equipo que se halla en esta competencia es uno de los más renombrados en este deporte; los conocen, los aman, ¡denle un fuerte aplauso al único equipo que no ha perdido ni una sola carrera en este deporte! ¡Los Babylon Rogues! Conformado por Gilda, Wave, y liderado por Jet, el cual debido a una lesión no pudo unirse a la carrera de hoy.

"¿Lesión? ¿Qué lesión? No importa, esto solo facilitará las cosas."

-Sin más preámbulos, demos inicio a la carrera de apertura.

Una vez que el anunciante terminó de hablar cada uno se colocó en su posición.

-Bien, enciendan la pista.

El mismo extraño de la tienda se acercó a un borde de la pista y lanzó un rayo mágico a uno de los pilares que conformaban la línea de meta. Inmediatamente el circuito cobró vida y una especie de barrera eléctrica bloqueó el camino; a continuación, un número cinco apareció en una pantalla encima de la meta y en cada pantalla de las gradas.

-Y la cuenta regresiva empieza.

Cinco…

"¡Hemos estado entrenado mal todo este tiempo!", pensé viendo a Wave avanzar lentamente hacia la meta.

Cuatro…

"Espero que la semana de entrenamiento haya servido de algo", me dije observando a mis amigas que se veían tan confusas como yo.

Tres…

Pude ver a Gilda empezar a trotar hacía la salida y a Wave empezar a acelerar. Twilight usó el hechizo de velocidad en ella y Applejack

Dos…

Empecé a correr hacia la meta seguida de mis amigas,

Uno…

Pude ver la cerca eléctrica acercarse velozmente"Muy bien, ¡Vamos!"

Cero.

Una vez que la cuenta regresiva finalizó un alargado y agudo sonido llenó la pista y la cerca eléctrica se desvaneció dando inicio a la carrera. Inmediatamente después de cruzar la meta tomé vuelo y empecé a recorrer el primer tramo de la pista a toda velocidad.

" Wave y Gilda me llevan la delantera. Si tomo la curva cerrada podré pasarlas sin problemas", razoné viendo a mis rivales.

A medida que nos acercábamos más y más a la montaña, la distancia entre Gilda y yo se mantenía, y una vez que empezamos a subir la montaña puse en práctica mi estrategia.

"Veamos de qué eres capaz, Gilda. "

Poco a poco la distancia entre las dos empezó a reducirse hasta un punto en el que estábamos cuello a cuello.

-¡¿Qué pasa, Gilda?! Tienes problemas para mantener tu posición-me burlé dejándola atrás.

-Para nada, Dash; solo estaba calentando.

Volteé la cabeza para ver si Gilda me estaba alcanzando y efectivamente así era.

"¿Qué estará tramando…?". Mis pensamientos fueron abruptamente detenidos cuando Gilda se abalanzó sobre mí. Al principio creí que iba a terminar herida, lo cual hizo que actuara por instinto y desacelerara, causando que Gilda me pasara.

-¡Nos vemos en la meta, Crash!- se despidió Gilda entrando al atajo de los pesados.

-No lo creo- dije siguiendo a Gilda por el túnel metálico que se encontraba al costado de la pista.

El túnel estaba bien iluminado, pude ver en frente de mí una pared metálica la cual Gilda rompió de un golpe, fragmentándola en varios trozos filosos que terminaron dirigiéndose hacia mí.

"¡Rayos!"

Los trozos metálicos se dirigían a mi cara a toda velocidad. Me costó maniobrar a través de estos, varios pedazos rozaron mi cuerpo y uno me arrancó unas cuantas plumas del ala derecha.

-¡Ja! Tendrás que hacerlo mejor si…

Mi frase fue interrumpida por un pequeño fragmento de metal, el cual se hallaba a centímetros de mi cara. Sabía que no había manera de esquivarlo así que hice lo único que podía: hacer cerrar los ojos y esperar. Pude sentir cómo la helada pieza metálica penetraba la piel debajo de mi ojo y me cortaba parte del cachete, hasta que al final, se separó de mi piel y cayó al suelo detrás de mí. Abrí los ojos para ver borroso con el ojo izquierdo. Inmediatamente un escalofrío me recorrió mi cuerpo, el estomago se me empezó a revolver y una sensación de frío y mareo empezó a envolverme mientras realizaba lo que había pasado. El trozo metálico me había dañado la vista.

Eso era por mucho lo peor que me había pasado en toda mi vida; sabía que con un ojo no iba a ser capaz de competir en carreras. Mi carrera había terminado en un segundo. Quería sentarme a llorar, aislarme un rato de la sociedad, buscar refugio y apoyo de mis amigas, pero sabía que no podía, no ahora, no podía permitirme el lujo de llorar por mi ojo perdido en plena carrera. Cerré los ojos un momento y solté una lágrima para liberar un poco de mis emociones reprimidas y al abrirlos una cálida sensación de alegría me lleno por completo, ya que mi vista se hallaba en perfecto estado.

¡Sí!-grité llena de felicidad saliendo del túnel a través de la cascada que adornaba la curva que venía después de la cueva con los pilares.-Nunca, nunca más volveré a hacer eso- me dije empezando el descenso de la montaña hacía el puente metálico. La luz del atardecer hacía que el efecto de arcoíris producidos por la difracción de la luz fuera mayor, llenando el suelo y el aire. Una vista hermosa sin duda alguna.

Volteé la cabeza para ver a mis amigas detrás de mí. Al frente se hallaban Wave y Gilda (Wave un poco más adelante, saltando el abismo).

"Vamos, puedes pasar a Gilda antes del salto". Inmediatamente empecé a acelerar ignorando los cambios en la brisa y tomando la curva lo más cerrado posible. La distancia entre Gilda y yo disminuía gradualmente y justo antes de que esta llegara al borde logré pasarla y gritarle-¡Hasta luego, Gilda!-. Me regodeé en mi ego saltando el abismo y haciendo una pirueta obteniendo al final unas tres estrellas de bronce, tal y como lo vi en las pantallas a los costados del salto, junto a mi nombre y el total de estrellas que llevaba.

"¡¿Solo tres?! Público difícil", me quejé en silencio atravesando la estructura metálica que unía las dos formaciones rocosas.

De improviso una roca pasó volando a unos pocos centímetros de mí, estrellándose contra el suelo enfrente de mí y fragmentándose en mil pedazos.

-¿Pero qué diablos…?

Otra roca que provenía desde atrás atravesó el aire sobre mí y chocó adelante volviéndose polvo. Giré la cabeza para descubrir de donde provenían las rocas y me sorprendía al ver cañones, ¡cañones!, detrás de mí, en las paredes del puente, disparándole rocas a todos los que lo cruzaban."¡Están completamente locos! ¿Cómo alguien puede poner en una carrera cañones que disparen rocas a los concursantes? Es como que en ponle la cola al burro, coloques un explosivo con temporizador en la cola, para que explote si tardas mucho en clavarlo". Esto solo servía para molestarme más de lo que ya estaba. La ira por los exagerados peligros en ese circuito me hacía hervir la sangre. "Sobrevivo a los trozos metálicos asesinos, ¿y esta es mi recompensa?", pensé apretando los dientes y esquivando una roca que venía por mi derecha, la cual falló en darme por unos milímetros.

"Esto es absurdo."

Estuve esquivando rocas que rozaban mi cuerpo por unos segundos y cerciorándome de que mis amigas se mantuvieran ilesas por unos segundos. Por suerte el final del puente ya se hallaba cerca.

"Menos mal, ya me cansé de tener objetos peligrosos volando hacía…¡Woah!". Algo pasó a mí costado a altas velocidades, desestabilizándome por un momento; y una vez logré recuperar el equilibrio, noté que lo que me pasó era nada más y nada menos que Gilda.

"Rayos", me dije a medida que me acercaba al abismo. "La pasaré en el salto", y condensando toda la fuerza que poseía me lancé hacía adelante con el impulso más potente de mi vida. Decidí acompañar la proeza con unos trucos y finalicé con broche de oro cayendo con gracia en frente de Gilda, quien en un intento para no chocar desaceleró drásticamente, desestabilizándose y terminando rodando por el suelo.

Los jueces me dieron cuatro estrellas de bronce por la maniobra (supongo que no me dieron cinco estrellas porque indirectamente hubiese causado que Gilda chocara).

"Bien, un truco más y podré atacar a alguien", pensé entrando al camino derecho de la formación rocosa.

Hotel Roca Solar

Jet P.O.V

"Eso debe doler", pensé mientras veía a Gilda levantarse del suelo y retomar vuelo a través del televisor del cuarto. "Gilda está fuera, depende de ti, Wave"

Rock Sun Paradise

Rainbow Dash P.O.V

"¿Dónde diablos está?", me quejé del hecho de no poder encontrar a Wave. Por un momento creí que podía haberla pasado pero las pantallas en las gradas decían otra cosa… Ya había empezado la segunda vuelta y no había ni rastro de Wave, sabía que si quería alcanzarla debía apresurarme, y no fue hasta el puente metálico que la volví a ver a medida que salía de este.

"Te tengo". Una vez fuera del puente intenté entrar por el mismo camino de la derecha pero este había desaparecido. "Qué raro, tomaré el de más a la izquierda… Un momento, no era este el que tenía el atajo de los veloces", razoné intentando recordar qué camino tomé la primera vez que entrenamos. Efectivamente más adelante en el camino pude ver un tubo que emanaba un brillo azul.

"Veamos qué tal me sale."

Una vez que llegué al riel, salté y aterricé sobre él con mis cascos traseros, inmediatamente una fuerza invisible empezó a empujarme, evitando así que perdiera la velocidad que llevaba.

-Esto es máaas difiíicil de lo que pareeece-dije a duras penas siendo capaz de mantener el equilibrio, ayudándome con mis alas. El hecho de que el tubo tuviera un trayecto ascendente y curvo no ayudaba mucho.

Subiendo por el riel pude ver a Wave volar a través del camino central izquierdo, el más fácil de todos.

-Y… aquí te paso- dije saltando fuera del riel y aterrizando justo delante de Wave y saliendo de la formación rocosa-. Hasta luego, Wave.

-¿Estas segura de ello?- le escuché decir.

Miré detrás de mí y me percaté de la ausencia de Wave en el circuito. También pude ver a Gilda salir de la formación rocosa seguida de cerca por Twilight y Applejack. Al principio creí que me iba a taclear como hizo Jet hacía muchos años…, pero tras unos segundos de calma, descarté esa posibilidad.

"¿A dónde fue?", me pregunté entrando a la recta final solo para ver a Wave cruzando la línea de meta, terminando la segunda vuelta.

"¡¿En qué momento me pasó?!"

Alcanzar a Wave otra vez fue más difícil que la vez anterior, el cambio de viento y altura parecía no afectarla en lo más mínimo, como si lo tuviera todo calculado.

"Tendré que pasarla en un lugar donde no haya tantos cambios repentinos del viento…¡El puente de metal! Ahí la rebasaré de una vez por todas."

Una vez en el puente empecé a reducir la distancia entre las dos hasta el punto en que estaba justo detrás de Wave. Intenté pasarla por los lados, pero al igual que Jet me bloqueaba el paso; probé con fintas, pero tampoco sirvió.

-Ahora entiendo por qué Jet siempre te ganaba, eres muy predecible- dijo Wave viéndome con una sonrisa burlona.

-¿Predecible?- pregunté indignada mientras pensaba en pasarla por arriba.

"Las reglas lo prohíben."

-Sí, además del hecho de que eres lenta.

Lenta. La palabra resonó en mi cabeza mientras recordaba todas las veces que me decían así. Hasta la fecha solo un poni me decía lenta con tanto veneno y malicia, y ese alguien era Jet; En mi interior creció la rabia como un fuego que se extiende incontrolablemente.

"¡¿Lenta?! ¡Ya veremos quién es la lenta!"

Entonces, sin considerar las consecuencias, volé sobre Wave y la deje atrás.

-¡Ja! ¿Quién es la lenta…?

Una fuerte brisa impactó en mi costado causando que me fuera de boca contra el piso.

-Parece ser que tú-dijo Wave alejándose de mí solo para compartir mi mismo destino; entonces fue cuando pude ver que ya los cañones no lanzaban rocas sino aire el cual sería imposible de esquivar.

"Es mi oportunidad", me dije retomando el vuelo.

A pesar de que Wave se reincorporó rápido, pude pasarla sin problemas. Aún así mantenerme en primer lugar no era tarea fácil: ráfagas de viento venían de todos lados empujándome y casi haciéndome chocar en más de una ocasión. Uno de esos ventarrones me dio en el ala derecha, haciendo que terminara girando sobre mi propio eje; y apenas logré reestabilizarme, otro ventarrón me alcanzó por detrás, arrojándome fuera del puente y en la formación rocosa.

-¡Auch! Eso dolió- me quejé acercándome a la entrada de la formación, la cual ahora tenía el camino con el atajo de los "veloces" bloqueada, dejando solo los dos caminos centrales.

"Tengo un mal presentimiento sobre esto", pensé entrando en el camino de la izquierda. Era amplio, bien iluminado por la luz del atardecer y no se escuchaba ningún ruido más allá del que producían mis alas.

Por un momento creí que no iba a pasar nada, hasta que un se produjo un fuerte sonido y un pilar apareció en mi camino; lo esquivé sin problema alguno.

"¿Qué fue eso?", pregunté mientras del suelo y las paredes empezaron a surgir una serie de pilares obstaculizándome el camino. Uno de estos pilares surgió al lado mío, golpeando mi ala derecha.

No pude contener el doloroso gemido; sentía cómo si un hueso se hubiera movido de su lugar. Pero esta era la vuelta final, no podía rendirme ahora, no con la victoria tan cerca. Así que apretando los dientes para contener el dolor, maniobré a través de los pilares y salí sin un solo rasguño más. Pero el hecho de que Wave se encontrara a mi lado solo me molestaba más. Nuevamente dejé que la ira me consumiera y me abalancé sobre Wave empujándola con fuerza y causando que chocara con una de las paredes de las montañas.

-Wow, alguien está molesta- dijo Wave recuperándose y colocándose a mí derecha.

A medida que luchaba por mantener la delantera pude ver los aros mágicos (que conformaban el atajo de los equilibrados), emanando un brillo morado y formando una especie de camino que acortaba un gran tramo de la bajada.

-Bueno Rainbow, te veo en la meta.

-¡No esta vez!-grité golpeando a Wave con fuerza desestabilizándola y con un empujón más logre hacer que rodara por el piso.

-¡Ja! Ahora, ganemos esto-me dije tomando la curva de la manera más cerrada posible.

Hotel Roca Solar, habitación de los Rogues

Jet P.O.V

"Terminó la carrera", pensé con una mezcla de rabia y felicidad. "Los Babylon Rogues ganaron nuevamente, aunque… no como quería."

Recta Final

Rainbow Dash P.O.V

Mientras me acercaba a la meta el dolor en mi ala derecha se intensificaba, pero los vitoreos del público eran una excelente anestesia. Una vez cruzada la meta, pude aterrizar, finalmente dándole un descanso a mi ala herida. Poco después llegaron Wave y Gilda seguidas muy de cerca por Twilight y finalmente Applejack.

-Okay, eso fue más difícil de lo que creí-se quejó Applejack.

-Lamento haberte defraudado, Rainbow-dijo Twilight acercándose a mí.

-¿Qué es eso que tienes ahí?-escuché a Wave decir a medida que se abría paso entre mis amigas.

-Nada, Wave-respondí volteando la cabeza para ocultar la herida.

-Entonces… ¿qué es esto?-dijo Wave volteándome la cabeza y revelando la cortada que tenía.

-Rainbow, ¿cómo te hiciste eso?-preguntó Twilight alarmada.

-Un trozo metálico en el túnel pero…no es nada-respondí

-Deja que yo decida eso-dijo Wave colocando su cuerno en mi frente.

Inmediatamente un brillo magenta me envolvió generándome una sensación extraña en todo mi cuerpo.

-¡¿Qué haces, Wave?!-escuché a Twilight decir con algo de… ¿miedo?

-Algo que tú no sabes hacer-respondió separando su cuerno de mi frente mientras el brillo desaparecía-. Además de que casi pierdes la vista, también te dislocaste el ala.

-Rainbow, ¿cómo hiciste para salir tan herida?-preguntó Applejack

-Eso no importa, lo importante es que ganamos la carrera-concluí la discusión orgullosa

-¿Estás segura de ello?-inquirió Wave

-Damas y Caballeros, esa fue una intensa carrera, pero el resultado fue unánime: en primer lugar llegó Rainbow Dash, en segundo Wave con tres segundos de diferencia, tercera Gilda con cinco, cuarta Twilight Sparkle con seis y, por última, Applejack con siete segundos de diferencia. Por lo cual, sería correcto asumir que los ganadores de esta carrera por puntuación son los Equestria Heroes-dijo el locutor obteniendo como respuesta vitoreos del público-. ¡Pero! Pero, en toda carrera se cometen errores y esta no es la excepción, y las faltas cometidas en esta ocasión solo las efectuó una poni, que si bien no conocía algunas de las reglas, dio lo mejor de sí…. Las faltas cometidas por Rainbow Dash fueron…

"No debieron de ser muchas, ¿verdad?"

-Tomar un atajo que no le corresponde: esto suele penalizarse con diez segundos pero, debido a lo arriesgado de esta maniobra y el hecho de ser una de las reglas menos conocidas de este deporte, la condena se redujo a cinco segundos…¡Empatando con Gilda!

Una pantalla reprodujo la escena en la que esquivaba los trozos metálicos.

-¡No!- reclamé mirando una de las pantallas de las gradas mientras mi nombre bajaba de la tabla de posición del primer lugar a empatar en segundo lugar con Gilda.

-Volar sobre un oponente le suma un segundo…

Se mostró el momento en el que pasé a Wave.

-Tranquila, Rainbow, las dos en tercer lugar nos sigue dando muchos puntos.

- Y por último…chocar a un oponente sin suficientes estrellas sumándole dos segundos más, colocándola en el último lugar…

No había palabras para describir como me sentía. Un torrente de emociones apoyadas por el dolor de mi cachete y ala hacían imposible contener las lágrimas; no quería que me vieran llorar, no podían ver a su líder de equipo desplomarse. Si me veían así, probablemente perderían las esperanzas en el torneo, y eso era lo último que queríamos. Así que, sin pensarlo dos veces, agaché la cabeza para que no me vieran llorar, y corrí hacía los vestidores.

-¡Rainbow, espera!-escuché a mis amigas llamarme.

"No puedo creer que fuera vencida dos, ¡dos veces! por los mismos bobos", pensé sentándome en las escaleras enfrente de la puerta de los vestidores.

-¡Rainbow!-gritó Applejack acercándose por el pasillo.

-¡Déjenme en paz!-respondí atravesando la puerta y cerrándola tras de mí.

Noc, noc. Escuché a mis amigas golpeando la puerta.

-Vamos Rainbow, déjanos pasar- dijo Twilitght a través de la puerta.

Intenté responder, pero no era capaz de formular palabras; lo único que salía de mí eran incoherencias, sollozos y gemidos. Al final no pude contener mis emociones más, y empecé a llorar.

-¡Aaahhh! No tienes porque llorar, terroncito-dijo Applejack intentando consolarme.

-Me humillaron-respondí entre sollozos.

-Nadie te humilló. Además, llegar de último no es tan malo-dijo Twilight intentando calmarme.

-Excepto por el hecho de que yo… ¡yo fui la razón por cuál quede de última!-respondí con suma dificultad.

-No es tu culpa, no sabias esas reglas y tampoco entrenamos bien-remarcó Applejack

-Y lo hiciste muy bien para ser tu primer intento-añadió Twilight

-¿En serio creen eso?-pregunté ya más calmada.

-Por supuesto, Rainbow. ¿Por qué te mentiríamos?-respondió Applejack

Después de unos segundos decidí abrir la puerta, e inmediatamente recibí un fuerte abrazo de mis amigas haciendo que llorara con fuerza.

-Ya, ya, déjalo salir-dijo Applejack abrazándome con más fuerza y sacándome aún más lagrimas.

-No….mi ala-alcancé a decir a duras penas.

-¡Oh! Cierto, perdón- dijeron las dos soltándome.

-Vamos a que te curen- dijo Twilight dándose media vuelta solo para chocar con alguien.

-¡Fíjate por dónde vas!- escuché a Wave reclamar.

-¡¿Qué haces aquí?!- respondió Twillight.

-Ayudar- dijo Wave acercándose a mí y colocando su cuerno en mi ala lastimada.

Al instante un aura magenta envolvió mi ala haciendo que parte de mi dolor desapareciera.

-Listo- dijo Wave retirando el cuerno.

-¿Por qué la ayudas?-cuestionó Applejack la ayuda de Wave.

-Sé lo mucho que duele un ala esguinzada; además, mi problema es con el gusano de biblioteca, no contigo-dijo lo último susurrando de manera que Twilight no escuchara-. Y Jet quiere enfrentase contigo, y no podrá hacerlo si estás herida-completó Wave alejándose por el pasillo.

"Jet, seguramente debe de estar riéndose de mí."

30 minutos después

Hotal Roca Solar, habitación de los Rogues

Jet P.O.V

-Te lo dije, Jet. Sin problemas- escuché a Wave decir mientras entraba a la habitación con Gilda.

-Esos novatos no tuvieron oportunidad- añadió Gilda lanzándose a su cama.

-Gilda, eres la menos indicada para decir eso- respondí con sequedad.

-¡Ja! Ya oíste, Gilda…

-Tú tampoco puedes decir mucho, Wave-interrumpí.

-Pe…pero ganamos la carrera…

-Sin peros, Wave, ganaron porque Rainbow cometió ciertas faltas en la carrera.

-¡Precisamente!: ganamos- reclamó Wave haciendo énfasis en "ganamos".

-Y si Rainbow no hubiera cometido faltas…

-Pero las cometió.

-Porque era su primera vez. Rainbow se adapta con facilidad y nunca comete un error más de dos veces… El punto aquí es que llegó antes que ustedes y lo hará de nuevo, y no cometerá faltas. Es por ello que ahora entrenaremos más duro, el doble de tiempo y el doble de fuerte.

-Agh, estás exagerando, deberías de estar feliz de que ganamos… Vámonos, Gilda. Aquí no aprecian nuestro esfuerzo-comando Wave dirigiéndose hacia la puerta seguida por Gilda.

"Sí no hubieran ganado, las hubiera puesto a entrenar el triple. Subestiman a nuestras rivales, y eso nos podría costar la victoria."


End file.
